Tainted Clan
by Yulongyin
Summary: This is a story in the Naruto world please enjoy.
1. ch 1

Chapter 1

The night in the land of fire was hotter then what they were used to. I think Zanza and Myra needs to rest thought Hano, while she leads the other two mist ninja. She saw the sweat on Zanza-sensei's face and heard the loud panting of Myra. Hano signals with a hand gestures to stop.

Zanza was a chunin level ninja assisting Hano in her first leading mission. She is not well known but her skills are not questioned. She was a middle aged konoichi and had scars all over her body. Zanza was looked up by only Hano. Despite Zanza's belief of keeping her scars hidden, Hano mimicked every being of Zanza.

"Why have we stopped?" questioned Zanza.

Hano rested her unusually large blade on her shoulder then said, "I believe my squad needs rest to be at full when we start the mission." Zanza smiled in approval that made Hano happy. Hano was young but is considered a child prodigy for her natural skills in the art of silent killing. Most believe she is she is the remnants of the Demon hidden in the mist, Momochi Zabuza. Unlike Zanza she takes pride in her scars believing that they are the mark of great experience. She has brown skin and dark blue eyes with a distinct scar across her nose. Her hair is covered in a bandana that allows a ponytail escape. Her navel jacket has one sleeve on her right side and stops just under her breast. Under is a netted ninja shirt that goes over her belly button and around her waist is a white sash that hangs down to one side of her shins. On the sash is the metal band with the mist symbol. Under the sash is a short netted pants that stops at mid-thigh and shin guards.

"Thank you," said Myra trying to catch her breath. Hano nodded. The group rested near a small lake. They were taught that being near water is a sure safety for ninjas from the land of water. Hano felt relaxed being near the lake and dropped her guard. Little did the group know a stray ninja was watching and waiting for the chance to pounce. His head band had an unknown symbol not seen by many before and in his hand is a small scythe connected to a chain.

Zanza was first to rest leaving Myra to keep watch, Hano also stayed up to appreciate as they say the calm before the storm. The night grew late and Myra could not hold it any longer.

"Hano I'm gonna take a break keep watch for me" Myra said rushing into the woods. Hano did not listen but instead made ripples in the water. In the tent where Zanza lied asleep, a small hole was made by the stray ninja. He inserted a small straw like object and began to blow a purple gas. The poison quickly took effect and Zanza began to choke. Hano heard the loud choke and started to investigate. Her sword ,Ice Fang( a large blade that is made with a special crystal. It appears to be a light blue glass but is hard as steel.) was far from her reach. As Hano got closer to the tent, Zanza's cough stopped. The tent side ripped as the stray ninja stabbed his scythe into it and pulled down making an opening large enough for himself.

"Hello mist ninja. Don't worry she'll be next." He said with a deep voice.

Hano felt the intent to kill coming from the tent and drew a kunai. Suddenly the tent ripped in half and the chained scythe flew at Hano. Hano tried to dodge the attack but it sliced into her right eye rendering it useless. The stray ninja yanked on the chain pulling the scythe back to him. Hano grunted at the pain but did not lose focus on the ninja standing over Zanza's body.

"Zanza-sensei!!" She called. The stray ninja laughed loudly.

"She cannot move due to my special poison" He then began to twirl the scythe by the chain. Hano knew she could not win without her blade. She stayed focus and began to plan out a way, but the stray ninja interrupted by throwing his scythe. Hano threw her kunai but missed. The lost of her eye caused her to miss. The scythe ripped through her shoulder. The blood sprayed heavily out. She then made a run for her blade before he could attack. When she reached out to grab the handle of her blade she saw from the corner of her eye the scythe coming towards her. She had no way to dodge it was too late she was going to be hit. Just before it hit a large body of water shielded her and a familiar voice rung out from the forest.

"Water wall-jutsu" Myra yelled. The attacker's attention turned to Myra. "You poisoned Zanza-sensei I will not forgive you."

Hano acted quickly while his attention was astray. She made a few hand signs to focus and activate the hidden mist-jutsu. Before the stray ninja knew it he was covered in a thick fog. His resolve withered he knew the battle has been lost. Myra easily found Hano preparing to strike with her blade.

"Hano we need to finish this quickly if we can we might save Zanza-sensei." Myra whispered. Hano nodded. They silently strucked slashing his body into three pieces, but instead the smell of blood filling the air a thick purple must filled the air. The mist cleared and the ninja's body was being eroded by a poison his last line of defense. Hano and Myra's body stiffened by the poison fell to the floor. Both began to choke. Hano could not help but crawl towards the lake. Her vision gave out and she no longer could move. She can feel the poison slowly spreading. Before she lost consciousness she felt a warm touch someone's hands. She felt her body slowly rise and move quickly through the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A young ninja with silver, shaggy hair and wore a cloak that just covered his heavily bandaged arms, arrived as the thick fog cleared. He saw the two bodies fall and felt it was his medical duty to help. He quickly checked the two bodies ignoring the one in the ripped tent. He figured she was already dead. He tasted the injured ninja's blood and realized they were poisoned. Quickly he made them swallow a pill to slow the blood circulations and lifted their bodies to his hut. He laid them down in his small hut and began to make a treatment. After he knew the poison was controlled he cleaned and closed the wounds. After an exhausting hour he went to make sure the other bodies were not in need of treatment. With this much time passed he knew there was no chance but he would do the konoichies a favor by bringing the body back.

Hano awoke with a sting on her shoulder and right eye. She realized that her wounds were taken care of. Some one has gone out their way to do it. The room was filled with scrolls and books. To Hano's right lied Myra resting ever so peacefully. She did not see Zanza's body any where. Hano then decided she needed to rest also and lay back down. When she awoke again Myra was not besides her anymore. Outside she heard movement and decided to investigate. She saw a cloaked man cover Myra's body with a red cloth. Hano gasped loudly at the sight. He heard this and thought to explain.

"She died but with her last words wished you would take their bodies back to your country."

Hano felt a sharp pain in her chest and went back inside. She clenched her chest and began to sob. When he heard this he decided not to enter and tend to his herbs in the back.

It has been a day and an afternoon since and Hano had stopped. As he brought her lunch he saw her eyes losing luster like his did. He decided to eat lunch with her and heal all her wounds.

"You have stopped mourning" he said softly. Hano did nothing. "Do you not care for them?" Hano felt offended and grind her teeth. "Mourning will help heal your wound before it scars." Hano was confused.

"My eye and my shoulder had healed already." She said softly. He nodded then stretched his arm and placed his hand between her breasts. Hano felt her heart beat then looked up. She saw his sad eyes staring back at her so coldly but refreshing. The bags under his eyes darkened by lack of sleep. Suddenly she felt tears and this overwhelming sadness. She clenched his hand on her heart and began to cry. Hano cried until she fell asleep.

He woke her early and introduced himself. "My name is Akadou Zenji medical ninja-for hire." Hano felt better but a little ashamed.

"My name is Zumiki Hano" Zenji nodded. She could not tell if he smiled because of the cloak but it felt like he did. Zenji helped her with carrying the bodies but stopped after they got to the pier. He did not wish to leave his herbs alone.

"You can find me here in the woods again." he said leaving. Hano waved goodbye. Zenji felt that she wasn't fully healed but could not do anything at the moment. Perhaps he thought she would be okay. Hano still felt the pain in her heart linger but it would not stop her from moving on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hyuga Miyuki of Konoha was not an only child to the main branch nor did she have the responsibility to take on the family secrets. All of that has been handed down to her older brother Miruk. He is the heir and main holder of the Hyuga secrets. Miruk is three years older but they share the same birth month that has made them very close. The only secrets Miyuki had to keep, was the pain her brother has on carrying such a burden alone. All Miyuki wanted to do was lighten the load for her brother but she would never realize that dream.

Miyuki was young and wore a large pink jacket with sakura petal designs on it. She also wore short pink pants that fell just below her knees. She had pointed chin and long braided hair that reached her waist.

Days now Miruk has been gone on a mission. Miyuki eagerly awaits him because this date is special. It is to be Miruk's nineteenth birthday but Miyuki all day had this strange chill. She thought it was a bad omen and began to worry that her brother might not make it home this time. So Miyuki went to wait in the front gate. As she came down the halls she saw her mother relieved and waited for some one to walk over. It was Miruk finally back from his mission but at a second glance you can tell he had been injured. The holes in his jacket and shirt revealed that he had fresh bandages wrapped around his body but he was alive. Behind him was Renji he was part of Miruk's team. He also supported Miruk to walk. They allowed Miruk to rest for the rest of the day. Curious Miyuki interrogated Renji for answers. Miyuki was not considered weak in anyway. Though she did not have much of the family responsibilities, it does not mean she does not know how to defend herself. In fact many other ninja in the village often challenge her to duel just to test there own skill.

"Renji-san" she called "what happen to Miruk and why aren't you injured?"

Renji told Miyuki that they had encountered a strange ninja from a knew country. Miruk was heavily injured but a young medical ninja that lives outside of Konoha helped them. He had provided shelter and an almost free service. Renji left soon after explaining it to report in to the Hokage. The afternoon turn to evening and Miruk finally awoke. The main branch family gathered to hear the tale of their successor.

"The mission was to gather information on the rouge ninja at the allied sand villages but a new clan made complications to the missions. It seems tat they were hired by the rouged ninjas for protection." Miruk explained. The family hung on every word except their father Melric. He sat folding his arms in disappointment. "I was seriously injured after a battle occurred. We were spotted and they came after us. We were on the way back when a young man that looked about Miyuki's aged came and offered his services."

"Wow brother that's amazing" Miyuki said trying to avert Miruks attention from Melric's disappointing expression.

"Miruk you must work harder. You are the successor of this clan and your actions will reflect the strength of our clan." Melric said with a grunt. The room emptied. Only Miyuki and Miruk stayed. Miruk was too disappointed with himself and it was frustrating.

"Miruk...what about this medical ninja do you know his name?" asked Miyuki.

"No he did not share much with us but he was a person who was strong in his field. He seem to know allot about medical jutsu plus he lived alone with no responsibilities to weigh him down" Miruk had this expression on his face almost like he admired him. With that so did Miyuki.

"What's with the interest?" Miruk asked with a teasing tone.

"It's nothing like that. You know I don't like guys who don't know how to fight. I just want to thank him for saving my precious big brother that's all" She explained.

"Oh well if you find him tell him that I appreciate it." Miruk rose then left the room. Miyuki then had the incentive to find this ninja and tell him thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The night was cold and murky on an island controlled by the land of water. The rain has been pouring since team three that consist of Shin, Ton, Sakura Kylee and Zenji entered two days ago. It was not quiet, cries for a fallen comrade thickened the air. They had fallen into a trap. As they were returning home Shin had tripped a wire and a barrage of explosive tags attatched to kunais hit him. Zenji had tried to heal him but it was too late. Ton angrily blamed the lost on Zenji and was never the team's life changed from then on. Ton trained three times as hard to make up for the lost team mate. Zenji tried to make up for it but never got the chance to. Ton always finished the mission before anything can go wrong.

Ton was an Uchiha, also a perfectionist. When things didn't go right he would blame others because he did not want to admit he too can be wrong. He is the image of the Uchiha clan but not the sole heir. Ton would always wear a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Sakura Kylee was a Konoichi with a strong attraction to Ton. She was plain but tall. She had lived a normal life away from bloodline traits with no siblings.

When rumor spread that Ten the younger brother of Ton had completed the academy early and was going to be placed in team three, Ton felt another moment lost to his brother. Jealousy overwhelmed him when it came to his younger brother Ten no matter how much they would seem to get along. Especially when Ten achieved the Sharingon.

The newly formed team three gathered to be debriefed at the gate leading out of Konoha. "Lately the lord's daughter in a town near Konoha has been mysteriously disappearing and reappearing. The lord knows she sneaks out but he is worried that she would get hurt. We are to protect her and find out where she has been going." Ton explained.

Kylee nodded but Ten's attention had wandered off. Ton couldn't help but become frustrated that some one like this might have surpassed him. Kylee nudged him. Ten shuttered as he saw his brothers scary face.

"Kylee would you explain it to him on the way" asked Ton. Kylee agreed and started to explain it to Ten as they exited Konoha. Ten was amazed by the new experience. He had never been out of Konoha before and this was the first. Before he knew it Kylee and Ton was gone. Ten searched for them thinking they left him but they were just off the trail. Ten ran to catch up with his team. He argued that they were off trail. Ton explained that they need some one else to make up for Ten's lack in experience. Ten hated to be underestimated the most especially by his brother. They arrived at Zenji's hut just as he prepared to leave.

"Zenji we need your service" called Ton. Zenji saw them then paused deciding that this might be when he can make it up. Zenji then nodded and followed them. Ten was skeptical by hiring another ninja not from Konoha. As they rushed through the woods Zenji seemed to be sluggishly following. Ten slowed his paced until he was side to side with Zenji. Ten wanted to question him until he knew he could trust him.

"Hey are you tired?" Ten asked.

"No" Zenji quickly answered. "are you?"

Ten shook his head "nope just worried you might slow us down." he said with a tone and a smirk. Zenji knew he wasn't trying to offend just he was a playful child. Kylee overheard it and giggled. Ton spat in disgust. Zenji explained that is they had run into a trap this way not all are caught into it. Ten was impressed with his thinking and thought of him as a swell ninja but it was hard to try and read him. They hastened the pace because they did not have the time to slow down. Ten began to pant and tired out. He was not used to going at this pace for a long time. Ton saw this and stopped. The others stopped worried that something might be ahead.

"What is it" asked Kylee. Ton just pointed to Ten. His face dripped with sweat. Ten tried to refuse but Ton did not want to arrive at the lord's home with a heavily tired ninja. It was would give Konoha a bad reputation. Zenji saw that no one wanted to stop so he reached for the pills in his bag. He handed Ten a small brown pill.

"Soldier pill it will give you the energy to go on. It's my own special recipe." Zenji said. Ten then new he was a medical ninja and took the pill without hesitation. When they were sure it worked they started again at the same pace. They arrived just as the sun fell. The lord welcomed then openly and gave them a room to rest just above his daughter's but it was not as luxurious as the other rooms. It was small and cramped almost like the attic of a small home or a crawl space. But it was the optional place to keep a constant watch for the lord's daughter Izuna. Zenji and Kylee went to sleep first as Ten and Ton kept watch. Ten trembled to what Ton saw as energy.

"Ton if we run into bandits I want you to know I can take care of them." Ten said. Ton looked at Ten confused.

"This is a D-rank mission there will be no bandits. Plus I would take care of them no problem." Ton said arrogantly. He saw that Ten still trembled but it wasn't because of energy. He was nervous. Perhaps because it's his first mission thought Ton.

"But I can fight too because" Ten paused for a moment then started again" because I have this." Ten closed his eyes and made a hand sign to focus. Ton watched intently for something to happen. When Ten opened his eyes Ton was alarmed by Ten's normally green eyes had changed into a red color. It was the sharingan almost fully developed. The sharingon is a trait only the Uchiha get but only a selected few. Ton remembered fruitless nights on trying to open the sharingon himself but Ten was the one that received it. "I haven't shown this to mom or anyone yet brother. I realized I could use it when I graduated from the academy." Ten remembered trying to invent a new justsu to impress his team but stumbled upon the trait. Ten thought for sure this would impress Ton but with the angry expression on Ton's face he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Ten listen to me only those who don't work very hard use the sharingon." Ton quickly said. He knew it was wrong but this would make everyone forget him. They would praise Ten and he would have to acknowledge Ten's existence. Ton knew Ten had looked up to him and would do allot to please him. Ten did not understand why but he knew Ton would have a good reason so he followed his brother's orders. Before sunrise Ton saw Izuna escape from her bedroom window. She made her way into the woods. Ten woke Kylee and left. They followed her closely to an opening in the woods. They hid high in the trees. They watched as Izuna sat at a tree stump and waited for something. Kylee worried that Ton was too tired and wanted to know if he was alright.

"Ton are you okay you should pro" Before she could finish Ton shushed her.

"I'm okay" he whispered then reached for something in his bag. He took out a small pill alike the pill Zenji gave Ten. "I took this from Zenji before we left now quiet" he said slightly annoyed. Izuna jumped as she heard the whispers. Some one really had followed her she couldn't meet with them unless she loses them but how. Ton took the pill and felt the slight burst of energy but felt something else. His vision began to become fuzzy and his body grew heavy. He could feel the chakra in his body loosely dance around his body. Ton thought he was allergic and tried to tell Kylee but as he turned he lost control of his body and fell. Ton hit the grown and surprised Izuna. Kylee tried to see if he was alright and Izuna took the chance to leave. Kylee shook him trying to wake him but it was no use. Back in the room Zenji and Ten had woken up disappointed they left without them. Not knowing when they will be back Zenji left a note saying he would be in the forest training. Not wanting to be alone with the lord Ten followed Zenji into the forest. Ten watched as Zenji searched for a tree that suited his training needs. He was finally satisfied with a tall tree. The branches were thick enough to support his weight and perhaps a lot more. Zenji focused and made hand signs for a jutsu he learned a while back.

"Ox, boar, dog." he chanted as he made the signs "Earth style earth armor-jutsu!" Under his feet the earth began to move like water. It began to wrap around his legs then began to harden. Ten was impressed but then thought isn't he just a medical ninja. The earth harden and looked like thick armor was on Zenji's leg.

"I thought you were a medical ninja?" said Ten.

"I am. Tell me is it easier to prevent the injury then to heal it? the answer is yes." Zenji said trying to move his stiff legs. The earth made his legs almost four times as heavier. Zenji then jumped on a thick branch that hung just over him. Ten saw he was going to use the extra weight to help him work out but his hands can't be able to grip the thick branch. Zenji then slowly crouched then placed his hands on the branch then slid it to the rounded side. Then he slipped down. Ten though he was going to fall but he was still hanging. A thread Ten curiously thought. Something else. Ten activated his sharingon to see better. With eat he can read what he was doing. Ten saw that Zenji was focusing chakra to hold on to the branch.

"That is the Uchiha's blood line trait is it not" said Zenji. Zenji then began to pull his body up then slowly go down repeatedly. Saw those special eyes upon him and he came up with an accurate theory on how they worked. Zenji had never known anyone with a special bloodline trait before only heard of it. Ten nodded at Zenji.

"Yeah it is it allows me to read and copy any jutsu I see. I haven't seen many like that one how are you holding on to the branch?" Zenji explain by focusing you chakra on a hand or foot a ninja was able to firm stand on any dimension of a surface. Ten was eager to try and started but he had a hard time doing it. Almost three times failing he almost quit but his brothers voice rung in his head. I've got to work harder he thought. Ten saw Zenji still on his not enthusiastically but he still went through with it. Hours later they took a break and sat tired bathing in the afternoon sun. The armor crumbled into a pile of dirt near the tree.

"I do not know why they called me for a D-ranked mission." said Zenji trying to find out why they had hired him for an easy job.

"It was because they thought I would slow them down well just Ton" Ten said. His face almost completely drooped down.

"Well they did not need me you are strong enough." Zenji said with little feeling. Ten then smiled. The good mood was interrupted by the rattling bushes. It was Ton and Kylee. Ton leaning against Kylee's shoulder with a steamed expression on his face.

"Zenji!" he yelled

"Where is the girl?" Zenji asked coming closer to check on Ton.

"Ton what happen" asked the worried brother.

"Zenji's pill caused me to lose her." he said his voice slightly rising. Zenji stopped. Then thought for a moment.

"I did not give you a pill." He said. "You took it from my bag without me knowing."

"Shut up the point was your pill caused me to fall and Kylee to lose the chance to chase Izuna. Kylee did not want to say it was okay because it was her choice to carry Ton. "Now whats wrong with me?"

"you think of yourself too much and you do not respect your fellow team."

"What!"

"but in this case you have sticky fingers and had swallowed a pill to immobilize the enemy and the only way to" Ton angrily stood on his own then grabbed Zenji's cloak and pulled him close. He was going to say something but suddenly hunched over in pain. "to regurgitate the pill" Zenji finished. Ton fell to his knees. The sound was unpleasant but they had to bare it. Zenji then left to find the girl. Ten and Kylee tried to help him up but Ton refused. Izuna had returned to her home when Ton and Zenji had their moment. She went into her room and sat in front of the mirror. She was deep in thought and upset that they had not shown up today. She lifted the sleeve of her kimono and their was a mark. A spider like creature with seven legs. She sighed as she reached for make up near her mirror and began to draw an eighth leg on the symbol with careful hands. This has to work she thought. The rest retired when it was obvious they had lost her. The night filled with a thick tension between the two ninjas. No one tried to say a word that night to try and avoid any confrontation.

The next day they all woke early to follow the girl. This time they would not lose her for any reason. Izuna also woke early to have more chances to meet with them. but she had forgotten that she had been followed. The team followed close. Izuna did not wear a kimono today but a sleeveless ninja outfit. When Kylee saw the mark on her shoulder and began to worry. Izuna stopped in another opening in front of a giant rabbit's den. Zenji jumped on to a branch above the rest to watch for anything disturbing. He watched as Izuna paced the floor. When he saw the mark on her right shoulder he felt a nostalgic feeling. She had some connection to the Arachnids. A clan of ninja that has caused Zenji to lose everything he once loved. He wanted to confront her but the three presence of ninjas stopped him. They arrived in a flash alined in front of Izuna. One was blonde with a face mask with the same mark engraved in it. The other two had covers around their face but left and opening for their mouths. They all had the sign. Kylee was shocked and wanted to retreat not to reveal anything to her new friends she stayed.

"Finally you've arrived." Izuna said walking closer to them. The ninjas saw the mark on her shoulder and became humbled but they still had something they must see.

"Well princess there are few things we must see like." The blonde paused then smiled "if you really are the master's daughter I would think you are immune to our poisons" The other three agreed with him. Izuna became nervous. Ten couldn't let it happen and charged. Ten jumped towards the three ninjas and made the hand signs dragon and tiger. After he made his index finger meet his thumb to make a small circle and blew a barrage of fireballs at them. The blonde easily dodged and one other but the third was directly hit. He fell and never got back up. Ton was angry that Ten jumped without thinking. Now their cover was blown and he had to save him, or it might happen the other way around. Ton could let that happen. Ten ran shielding Izuna.

"Don't worry I'll protect" he said with a smile. but Izuna did not want the saving and reach for a kunai. She slowly brought it up and was about to swing when Ton and Kylee appeared surrounding her. She quickly hid it. The two ninjas recognized the symbols of the Konoha ninja and laughed.

"Ten get back and watch Izuna and Kylee I'll handle these two." Ton said.

"But I can" t..Ten tried to oppose.

"Would you listen to me for once" Ten followed his brother's order and went to Izuna. The blonde left the remanding ninja attack Ton. Ton lead him away from Ten and the others. Izuna saw that their attention was on Ton. She saw the blonde ninja looking down on her and she knew what she had to do. She attacked Ten and Kylee. First kicking Ten away then throwing the kunai at Kylee. She also added a jutsu to the kunai to make it travel faster. A loud chink came from Kylee's head band as the kunai hit. But it was only a mark. Zenji jumped from the last moment and grabbed the kunai.

"Placing chakra in the kunai to shoot it like a bullet. A simple jutsu." he said throwing it on the floor. Ten rose to his foot.

"Zenji can you take her home so she won't be injured." asked Ten. Zenji nodded and quickly grabbed Izuna and disappeared. When Zenji got far enough her throw her to the floor and held a senbon needle to her throat.

"Why did you attack Ten and Why do you have this mark?" Zenji asked. When he saw her shoulder the mark was distorted almost like it rubbed off. He saw she would not answer still so he stabbed her in the shoulder where the mark was. "In this needle is a poison unlike most poison. it will act very slow and well eat your inside out. unless you tell me."

"I am going to join the Arachnids what ever it takes even imitating a princess." she nervously said when she began to feel the poison spread. "the princess was lost almost thirteen years ago and he is looking for her." Zenji felt satisfied then left her unconscious in her room then rushed back. The battle took its toll on Ton he was beginning to lose. This ninja was stronger and faster then any ninja he has ever seen. Ton tried a last attack but the ninja started to spit a spread of needles. Many hit and cut Ton but it did not hit any vital spot. Ton thought he was safe. His body began to stiffen and the ninjas began to laugh.

"its poisoned needles." said Kylee.

"that's right " said the ninja. Ton could feel his joints stiffen and new if he moved the poison would spread faster. Angry Ten charged giving the ninja a combination of punches and kicks but he just blocked and avoided them. He finally then punched Ten.

Ten's body flew back and Ton yelled "Ten!" As the body hit the floor it turned into a puff of smoke and revealed a log.

"What" the ninja was shocked to see. The ground began to rumble under him and a huge fireball erupted from the floor. Launching the ninja high in the sky. His body smoked as he lay unconscious. Ten then emerged from the crater and obnoxiously laughed.

"Ha you don't think I would fall that easily did you." Ten said. Kylee cheered for Ten. Ton could believe Ten easily fooled and defeated a ninja he couldn't. The blonde ninja chuckled then charged at Ten with great speed. Ten was amazed he moved that fast and could only block his attack. Ten caught himself then drew a couple of Kunai. He threw all of them at the blonde ninja. The ninja smiled and grabbed all of the kunais and threw them back. His skill was of a chunin a captain class though Ten he should have know that would have not worked. Ten dodged the five he threw but the blonde ninja threw and extra with and explosive tag that blew in Ten's face. The blonde ninja then made three hand signs and touched the floor. The explosion left a could of poisonous smoke engulfing Ten. Ten tried to move but the earth below him had rooted him to the ground. He couldn't escape and already felt the effects of the poison spreading through him. Ton waited for Ten to jump out and say something obnoxious but it never came. Kylee turned she couldn't think of it. If Ten and Ton couldn't defeat this ninja then she couldn't. Plus she could no be caught by him not now. She and Ton had to leave. Kylee tried to lift Ton but he wouldn't go.

"Please we must escape." she said.

"No I'm not leaving a team member nonetheless my brother." Ton said. But he couldn't help but feel helpless. The smoked cleared and Ten coughed heavily gasping for air. The blonde ninja felt it safe to come closer and finish it off. Ten slowly reached in for all of his explosive tags to surprise the ninja. His coughing was only to ensnare him. The burnt ninja awoke and saw Ten's rouge and spat a poisonous needle into his neck. The pain made him drop the tags to pull the needle out but it was too late. Now a large amount of poison had entered his body. The blonde ninja slowly came closer with a kunai in his right hand. Slowly he raised his hand the brought it down. Ton and Kylee closed their eyes and heard a scream. But it did not come from Ten. The kunai broke in two and the ninja screamed in pain. When Ton opened his eyes he saw large pieces of the earth rose from the floor in a jagged spike. It began to grow and engulf Ten in a Barrier but it looked more like a tombstone. The ninja didn't think Ten had another trick up his sleeve but the Konoha ninjas are well known to be strong. He was too busy on trying to find a way to break it and did not notice Zenji healing Ton's wound. Zenji handed Ton a small pill but Ton was hesitant to take it.

"This is the right pill" Zenji said closing a few wounds. Kylee also helped heal a few wounds with a common medical jutsu. The ninja began to suspect it wasn't Ten but one of the others. He then remembered that Kylee has not been hurt or neutralized. When he turned he saw Kylee and Ton trying to escape. Ignorant the ninja approached them but before he got to them Ton head butted him. The attack sent him stumbling back. Ton then jumped into action following Zenji's plan. By not giving him time to think and making him trip the wires Zenji had already laid out. As the ninja stumbled back from Ton's attacks he began to trip wires that sent kunais and other knives flying at him. He could only doge them. Ton felt the poison set back into his system and knelt in pain. The ninja saw this opportunity and charged. But as he jumped into the air he was caught. Almost invisible wires had wrapped around his body without knowing. Zenji jumped down from hiding holing strains of the wires in his hands and began to explain.

"The kunai that you dodged also had wires tied to them. As you dodged the kunais you got caught in the wires." Zenji said. Then thought to end it with his own jutsu. "Dragon, rabbit, snake Lightning style: Voltage web-jutsu" From his hands a thick electric surge ran through the wires eliminating the threat. The wires released soon after and reeled back into his cloak.

Zenji started to treat Ton's wounds. Ton strongly urge to treat Ten first.

"I've already have. That large piece of earth covering him is a medical jutsu my father and I created to safely abstract poisons and shield the patient." Zenji explained. "When the begin to turn purple then it has began to suck to poison from his body no harming the patient in any way but if it collapse he has died."

Ton could not think of it. "If it weren't for me he would have stayed alive." he said.

"He is not dead." said Kylee taking the needles of his back.

"What do you mean?" Zenji curiously asked.

"His sharingon would have helped but I told him not to use it because I didn't want anyone to know he was stronger then I am." He said sobbing. Zenji thought it was despicable of him but did not say anything. After he was done with Ton he went near the half purple stone and placed his hands upon it. He began to merge in his chakra to heal Ten without stopping the jutsu. It took hours before the stone turned fully purple. When they extracted Ten he was better. Absolutely no poison in his system. They did not tell what Izuna was doing but she had stopped trying. Ton wanted to wait for his brother to regain his strength to leave but Zenji wished to returned as soon as possible. He decided to leave first and leave Ton with a message.

"Let your brother walk at his pace even if it is quicker then your own." After this mission was finished Zenji had been looked at as a medical genius by newly formed team three. Ton and his brother also got along better but still jealousy resonates in Ton's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

This afternoon Zenji tends to his personally cultivated herbs. He has added new fences to protect them from stray animals but for stray ninjas he has add a few traps. His hut has changed now. Zenji himself added a room to help store more scrolls and let travelers sleep with privacy. Zenji sighs at the sluggish day. Another lazy afternoon he thought. He didn't want to study he was due for an interruption any day now. Zenji decides to enjoy the extra free time and soak in the sun. He rested just in front of his hut.

Three shadows close in on Zenji's hut. The wave ninja's stop to try and recognize the person sitting basking in the afternoon sun. That's him they all thought. Zenji lied still un expecting visitors. Suddenly a sharp point touched his back and three ninjas appeared. Brone was the squad leader and the one who threaten Zenji. He was a light skinned man with dark brown hair and wore a tarp around his head. The other two made sure Zenji did not escape by blocking his way. Zenji was astonished that he could not detect their footsteps. They were no ordinary ninja and should not be taking lightly.

"You're Zenji the medical ninja?" Brone questioned.

"Yes" Zenji answered calmly. The slightest movement might draw his attack and Zenji did not want to die at the age of late 14. The other two nodded and Brone dropped the threat and removed the kunai from Zenji's back. They allowed Zenji to stand and face Brone. He was look the part thought Zenji.

"You are to be escorted to the land of water." he said frustrated. It seems that Zenji would not have a choice and must leave his herbs to another country but he did not know why. How did people in the land of water even know about me he thought. This was strange and he shouldn't drop his guard for even the slightest moment. They soon left to a near by port. They need a boat to travel to the land of water and it would take three days. The three constantly placed surveillance on Zenji and never let him have a moment's peace. Zenji did not feel easy about them but they do not seem to hostile. On the third night Zenji felt restless and went to watch the sea. It was going to be his first time in the water country, new experiences awaited for him. The ninja's there are much different then the Konoha ninja's. They have the greatest of silent killing and that's what intrigued him the most. Zenji thought back to the silence of his family being assassinated. First his blind father, then his mother, and last his second mother. The images haunted him. He must learn how to detect the mist ninja's silent art and never let it happen to him again.

Morning rose and the lord of the country argued with a person who wished not to leave her room. He was highly dressed and was fat in wealth. He pleaded for her to come out but she continue to refuse. Brone arrived with Zenji and knelt down behind the lord.

"My lord the person you wanted has arrived." He said humbly. The fat lord turned then blankly stared at the young cloaked ninja behind his loyal brother. They all entered in the front rooms and the lord explained what has been going on.

"Please, you are the Medical ninja my precious daughter continuously talked about?" he softly said to Zenji.

"I do not recollect..." Zenji did not know anyone from this country so it seem highly impossibly to say he did.

"My daughter Zumiki Hano and I am Zumiki Sayo lord of the water country." he said. Zenji thought he heard that name before but could not remember. He repeated her name in his head and tried hard to remember. Inside the room Hano sat up clenching her aching heart. This feeling again but worst. Her fallen allies' deaths and her failure weighed heavy on her shoulders. A noise. Hano quickly hid under the covers. Pretending to sleep. One person entered then sat by her bed.

"Hano" a person called. His voice so familiar but it was impossible. Zenji was in Konoha perhaps saving some one else's life but she could not shake the feeling that it really was him. She peeked from her blanket and say his strong eyes staring back at her. She slowly sat up amazed that he was here right besides her again. "I have heard some interesting things about you. Are you feeling well?" He said reaching for her forehead. Hano quickly remembered what he had did last time. With his touch he had endused a strong genjitsu and made her cry. All shinobi had emotion training and would not let their feelings overwhelm them. Before his hand could reach Hano commanded him to stop.

"Stop don't touch me!" she said her voice slightly rising. Zenji's hand stop but he did not take it back. "Do not use that trick on me again." Hano swatted his hand away. This was just as last time she thought. Him sitting beside her trying to heal her but now he is not getting the chance. Hano stared into his eyes and saw him hurting too. From a pain familiar to her. Suddenly a feeling cloaked her like a setting cold. Her eyes began to water. Hano tried hard to fight it. Clenching the sheets biting her lip until it bleed but it was useless. She buried her face in his chest so no one would hear her. Then wrapped her arms him holding him tightly not to escape. She could not believe she fell for it again. When she swatted his hand away she thought. She could not even avoid this dumb tactic.

"I heard you lost more friends." he whispered. "I have lost people too not allot but they meant the world to me." What he said calmed her slightly. "But" he continued "I did not let my heart accept it. That they were gone and I did not want to mourn for them. so I kept it in like you were doing but all that did was caused a hurt that no one could ever heal." Hano knew what he was trying to say so she let out all of her pain. Hano cried until the morning sun of the next day. No one entered and asked how it was going they all left the two be.

Zenji listened as the morning sun came up. First birds then Hano's sniffles, then a strange beating. Her and his heart almost in sync.

"Zenji" she delicately called "what should I do now? should I stay a ninja. Everything has gone astray and I feel now that I am not suited to be a ninja. What ninja let herself fall for a stupid trick like this."

"trick?" Zenji repeated. Hano did not remove her head but nodded. "It was not trick Han..Zumiki it was you letting go. mourning for your comrades I believe. Now remove your head from my chest."

"no my eyes are puffy and I don't want you to see them. it is shameful." she said. Zenji heard her heart beat almost skip. She was lying. She felt comfortable holding Zenji so close. Zenji sighed. Why would she lie? he thought.

"the answers you look for is not for me to give but yourself. search for it yourself. I choice to be a shinobi and that's it." He took Hano's shoulders in his hands. She clenched hard not wanting to let go. Surprisingly he had strength to remove her from him. He quickly escaped out of the window leaving Hano to choose what she should be. A shinobi or just a person.

Zenji left without pay. The ports did not yet have a ready ship for him to leave the country yet so he waited. The country side here was almost like Konoha. Peaceful but cold. The quiet afternoon was missed.

Ch. 6

Hano decided that she will still be a shinobi and perhaps someone that Zenji needs. The whole house surprised she arose with such spirits. She soon left to the Mizukage to receive a mission and make up for her previous loses.

Zenji sat at the field looking out to sea. Little did he know two genins were spying on him. Hoping to test their new skills on some one. It daunted him to think that he could not hear the mist ninja's footsteps. He needed a new jutsu to detect people. Not just mist but all ninjas. He needed something common that everyone or allot haves that creates a sound but what. Zenji thought back when Hano cried on him. He was trying to think of a way to but her incessant crying lead his thoughts astray. Until when she stopped and he could their heartbeats almost completely rhythmnatic to one another. That was it he found it. Everyone has heartbeats and cannot hide it but it would take hard focusing to try and listen in on a person's heart in the midst of battle. It was the only answer. Beyond Zenji's knowledge a cloud of mist had gathered and surrounded him and a small area around him. The genins had started their attacks. One had made the mist for his comrade while he sneak in with a water clone to attack. They got into place. Both of them on one side of Zenji the un expecting outsider. Zenji thought it was a good time to try his new justsu. He listened in. He only could hear the wind blow the grass and the sea hitting the shore. He concentrated harder like his second mother taught him to do. By focusing a steady amount of chakra in the ear it will amplify his hearing. He hear two beats close. One was his own the other was the attacker's racing just before the attack. The grass sways as he jumps for Zenji. Zenji catches him on time but finds that he was just a clone and the other jumped as Zenji dropped his guard. The other watched intently hoping his friend would succeed. Inside the mist the genin had struck Zenji in his back. His Kunai in Zenji's spine. Zenji grunted then turned into water shocking the attacker. The mist cleared and he saw that the outsider made a water clone himself but how did he know how to make one. Zenji watched from a far at his confused attacker. When he touched the clone an almost surge of knowledge entered him as usual when he experience a jutsu. He had understand it and luckily was able to use it. It was not a skill but something that came natural to him he could not explain it nor did he let it bother him. The attacker was confused until his partner called out to him.

"Hey Kone-san what happen." he said jumping from his hiding spot in the tree.

"I don't know Zay but" before he could finish a second voice came out from behind him.

"get away from him Kone-san he is a fake" An exact duplicate of his friend. Kone suddenly was spooked and did not know which to trust. He began to back away from them. The he began to feel strange his body felt numb. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Hey say his legs began to melt and screamed. Outside of the mist the real Zay waited until he heard the screams. He let the mist fade away and saw his partner and the ground in a fetal position. Zenji continued to hide from the two. Though they were weak he did not want a fight plus the new jutsu had helped but they were only genins. Not experts like Brone and perhaps Hano.

Hano was welcomed by the Mizukage and Brone. They sat behind a small table with different color scrolls near them. Their expression weren't so welcoming.

"Hano you have failed the last missions and lost many of our comrades. One more failure and that would be it for you." said the old Kage. Brone hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"I know sir but I will not fail this time." She said passionately. The Kage smiled then nodded.

"Early this morning two genins were assaulted by a outsider and we need you to bring him in for questioning hurry. The reports say he still is near the ports of Kunai now go." he said. Hano nodded then left. She rushed to the ports with great haste. One man pointed her to the fields near by. he claimed to have seen everything and gave Hano a description but did not listen to what else he had to say. Eager to complete such an easy mission to gain the Kage's trust back she did not want to waste time. The description did bother her. It sounded familiar but before she can think anymore she was here and he was too. The wind blew hard as his dark cloak rustled in the wind. Hano got closer and realized it was him Zenji.

Hano did not want to attack Zenji because it seems rude to her. He had just helped her and now she had to bring him in. She could not let him go for it would be the end for her. It was troubling. She decided to ask if he really did it but an unexpected guest arrived. Zay had come back to see the end of their attackers.

"Hano-chan please avenge him. They say he might not awake because of trauma." he pleaded with Hano to kill him But Hano had planned to let him go this was not good. She could get rid of Zay but that would turn her into a traitor and she would have to leave but if she attacks Zenji he would not let her be precious to him. She then remembered her rededicating to be a shinobi first and decided to finish the mission. Plus she those not have to attack if he goes willingly. First she covers the field in a thicker mist then before. Zenji was not surprised they had sent a person this quickly. He had wished he could try his knew jutsu. He listened in closely. First the waves then the grass but then a weak rhythm thirty yards away. it seems whoever it was is not ready. Zenji thought he was safe until a voice spooked him.

"Zenji" Hano said with a tone. The voice had spooked him so that he threw a punch. His left fist swung to hit Hano's face but she caught it. Hano sadden as she tightly gripped his fist. This was not good his back was turned to a well trained enemy. The mist faded and the two saw each other's face. Hano clench Ice Fang then hesitantly attacked. Zenji caught the slow moving sword with his free hand. Zay was surprised that Hano herself failed to kill him. Blood trickle from Zenji's hand as the blade barely grazed his hand. Hano thought it was strange that he caught it instead of avoiding it as most medical ninjas do. She hesitated Zenji thought to himself. She is not trying then why?

"You are not trying. Is this not your mission to take me?" he said. Hano was surprised but he was right. But how could she hurt him. She wondered if it was the same for him. Why does it feel this bad she thought. Zenji then kicked her in the abdomen taking her air and causing her to hunch down. Her grip on Ice Fag loosen and Zenji threw it away then planned on lifting his heel over his head and dropping it full force onto her body. Hano was surprised that he did it but wasn't sure as he got into position if he would do it. She was wrong. as it came down she blacked out and felt her body move on it's own. When her eyes open she saw a crater under Zenji's heel where she would have been if she did not move.

"Where you going to go through with it?" she asked.

"I am a shinobi ready to defend himself to continue living tell me what are you?" he answered his eyes intensely staring at her.

"I am a shinobi a ninja from the village hidden in the mist!" she said with a stronger resolve. Then she quickly picked up her sword and got into stance.

"Your tone is annoying" Zenji teased. She charge with great passion and swung her blade left right up down. Zenji dodged most with ease but saw her swing were getting serious and retreated a way from her reach. There were many cuts on his cloak. Hano smiled. She though he did as well. Zenji ripped the cloak off and readied himself for her attack. She saw both of his hands bandaged from fist to elbow but his right hand had a strange buckled glove that look to keep his hand from bending. Hano erected her sword in the ground then quickly made hand signs. Zenji braced himself for what ever was coming. When she finished a large body of water launched from the sea at Zenji. As it came at him it formed into a dragon that intimidated him. Zenji could only cover his face with his arms as the great pressure launches him into a tree. The bark shatters from Zenji hitting the tree but surprisingly he stood. Hano guessed he was strong but to with stand that jutsu is something else. Hano then charged with her blade. Zenji quickly made his own water clones, four of them. They bombarded her with kicks and combinations but one by one she fought and took some out. One sacrificed himself to her attack to leave an opening. Zenji speed increased as he launched a final assault. Hano fell to the ground with not much strength left. She had lost to a medical ninja but she was content. The one she had fallen for would survive and is strong. Zenji reached into his pouch on his back and began to hand her a small piece of paper.

"What now Zenji" she asked looking at his hand questionably. Before he could say anything kunai's attack him. His body fell to the floor and the note flew out of his hand. Hano saw his body liquefy it was another clone. Zay jumped from hiding and went to see if Hano was okay.

"Hano-chan" he said worried. Hano picked up the paper then got up slowly. Did he already leave as they were fighting? How could his clone be so strong then? Many questions bubbled in her mind also what this note said. It was rolled up and tied with a small red wire. As she read it she smiled. She had to show this note to the Mizukage and Brone.

"Come you and me need to see the Mizukage." she said angry at the small genin. They showed the note to the Mizukage. He read it then laughed.

"This boy is something else and you said you know him?" said the Kage enjoying the story.

"yes" she nodded "he is just a medical ninja and did not...would not start a fight. He is Zenji medical ninja for hire."

"It was him then..." said Brone finally realizing it was Zenji. "Yes Kage he is just a medical ninja and would not start anything. I was the one that brought him for Hano"

"Ahh yes well then with this I would have to drop the mission" Hano smiled relieved at the satisfied expression on his face. The kage looked at the note again then his expression changed and Hano felt uneasy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Hano decided that she will still be a shinobi and perhaps someone that Zenji needs. The whole house surprised she arose with such spirits. She soon left to the Mizukage to receive a mission and make up for her previous loses.

Zenji sat at the field looking out to sea. Little did he know two genins were spying on him. Hoping to test their new skills on some one. It daunted him to think that he could not hear the mist ninja's footsteps. He needed a new jutsu to detect people. Not just mist but all ninjas. He needed something common that everyone or allot haves that creates a sound but what. Zenji thought back when Hano cried on him. He was trying to think of a way to but her incessant crying lead his thoughts astray. Until when she stopped and he could their heartbeats almost completely rhythmnatic to one another. That was it he found it. Everyone has heartbeats and cannot hide it but it would take hard focusing to try and listen in on a person's heart in the midst of battle. It was the only answer. Beyond Zenji's knowledge a cloud of mist had gathered and surrounded him and a small area around him. The genins had started their attacks. One had made the mist for his comrade while he sneak in with a water clone to attack. They got into place. Both of them on one side of Zenji the un expecting outsider. Zenji thought it was a good time to try his new justsu. He listened in. He only could hear the wind blow the grass and the sea hitting the shore. He concentrated harder like his second mother taught him to do. By focusing a steady amount of chakra in the ear it will amplify his hearing. He hear two beats close. One was his own the other was the attacker's racing just before the attack. The grass sways as he jumps for Zenji. Zenji catches him on time but finds that he was just a clone and the other jumped as Zenji dropped his guard. The other watched intently hoping his friend would succeed. Inside the mist the genin had struck Zenji in his back. His Kunai in Zenji's spine. Zenji grunted then turned into water shocking the attacker. The mist cleared and he saw that the outsider made a water clone himself but how did he know how to make one. Zenji watched from a far at his confused attacker. When he touched the clone an almost surge of knowledge entered him as usual when he experience a jutsu. He had understand it and luckily was able to use it. It was not a skill but something that came natural to him he could not explain it nor did he let it bother him. The attacker was confused until his partner called out to him.

"Hey Kone-san what happen." he said jumping from his hiding spot in the tree.

"I don't know Zay but" before he could finish a second voice came out from behind him.

"get away from him Kone-san he is a fake" An exact duplicate of his friend. Kone suddenly was spooked and did not know which to trust. He began to back away from them. The he began to feel strange his body felt numb. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Hey say his legs began to melt and screamed. Outside of the mist the real Zay waited until he heard the screams. He let the mist fade away and saw his partner and the ground in a fetal position. Zenji continued to hide from the two. Though they were weak he did not want a fight plus the new jutsu had helped but they were only genins. Not experts like Brone and perhaps Hano.

Hano was welcomed by the Mizukage and Brone. They sat behind a small table with different color scrolls near them. Their expression weren't so welcoming.

"Hano you have failed the last missions and lost many of our comrades. One more failure and that would be it for you." said the old Kage. Brone hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"I know sir but I will not fail this time." She said passionately. The Kage smiled then nodded.

"Early this morning two genins were assaulted by a outsider and we need you to bring him in for questioning hurry. The reports say he still is near the ports of Kunai now go." he said. Hano nodded then left. She rushed to the ports with great haste. One man pointed her to the fields near by. he claimed to have seen everything and gave Hano a description but did not listen to what else he had to say. Eager to complete such an easy mission to gain the Kage's trust back she did not want to waste time. The description did bother her. It sounded familiar but before she can think anymore she was here and he was too. The wind blew hard as his dark cloak rustled in the wind. Hano got closer and realized it was him Zenji.

Hano did not want to attack Zenji because it seems rude to her. He had just helped her and now she had to bring him in. She could not let him go for it would be the end for her. It was troubling. She decided to ask if he really did it but an unexpected guest arrived. Zay had come back to see the end of their attackers.

"Hano-chan please avenge him. They say he might not awake because of trauma." he pleaded with Hano to kill him But Hano had planned to let him go this was not good. She could get rid of Zay but that would turn her into a traitor and she would have to leave but if she attacks Zenji he would not let her be precious to him. She then remembered her rededicating to be a shinobi first and decided to finish the mission. Plus she those not have to attack if he goes willingly. First she covers the field in a thicker mist then before. Zenji was not surprised they had sent a person this quickly. He had wished he could try his knew jutsu. He listened in closely. First the waves then the grass but then a weak rhythm thirty yards away. it seems whoever it was is not ready. Zenji thought he was safe until a voice spooked him.

"Zenji" Hano said with a tone. The voice had spooked him so that he threw a punch. His left fist swung to hit Hano's face but she caught it. Hano sadden as she tightly gripped his fist. This was not good his back was turned to a well trained enemy. The mist faded and the two saw each other's face. Hano clench Ice Fang then hesitantly attacked. Zenji caught the slow moving sword with his free hand. Zay was surprised that Hano herself failed to kill him. Blood trickle from Zenji's hand as the blade barely grazed his hand. Hano thought it was strange that he caught it instead of avoiding it as most medical ninjas do. She hesitated Zenji thought to himself. She is not trying then why?

"You are not trying. Is this not your mission to take me?" he said. Hano was surprised but he was right. But how could she hurt him. She wondered if it was the same for him. Why does it feel this bad she thought. Zenji then kicked her in the abdomen taking her air and causing her to hunch down. Her grip on Ice Fag loosen and Zenji threw it away then planned on lifting his heel over his head and dropping it full force onto her body. Hano was surprised that he did it but wasn't sure as he got into position if he would do it. She was wrong. as it came down she blacked out and felt her body move on it's own. When her eyes open she saw a crater under Zenji's heel where she would have been if she did not move.

"Where you going to go through with it?" she asked.

"I am a shinobi ready to defend himself to continue living tell me what are you?" he answered his eyes intensely staring at her.

"I am a shinobi a ninja from the village hidden in the mist!" she said with a stronger resolve. Then she quickly picked up her sword and got into stance.

"Your tone is annoying" Zenji teased. She charge with great passion and swung her blade left right up down. Zenji dodged most with ease but saw her swing were getting serious and retreated a way from her reach. There were many cuts on his cloak. Hano smiled. She though he did as well. Zenji ripped the cloak off and readied himself for her attack. She saw both of his hands bandaged from fist to elbow but his right hand had a strange buckled glove that look to keep his hand from bending. Hano erected her sword in the ground then quickly made hand signs. Zenji braced himself for what ever was coming. When she finished a large body of water launched from the sea at Zenji. As it came at him it formed into a dragon that intimidated him. Zenji could only cover his face with his arms as the great pressure launches him into a tree. The bark shatters from Zenji hitting the tree but surprisingly he stood. Hano guessed he was strong but to with stand that jutsu is something else. Hano then charged with her blade. Zenji quickly made his own water clones, four of them. They bombarded her with kicks and combinations but one by one she fought and took some out. One sacrificed himself to her attack to leave an opening. Zenji speed increased as he launched a final assault. Hano fell to the ground with not much strength left. She had lost to a medical ninja but she was content. The one she had fallen for would survive and is strong. Zenji reached into his pouch on his back and began to hand her a small piece of paper.

"What now Zenji" she asked looking at his hand questionably. Before he could say anything kunai's attack him. His body fell to the floor and the note flew out of his hand. Hano saw his body liquefy it was another clone. Zay jumped from hiding and went to see if Hano was okay.

"Hano-chan" he said worried. Hano picked up the paper then got up slowly. Did he already leave as they were fighting? How could his clone be so strong then? Many questions bubbled in her mind also what this note said. It was rolled up and tied with a small red wire. As she read it she smiled. She had to show this note to the Mizukage and Brone.

"Come you and me need to see the Mizukage." she said angry at the small genin. They showed the note to the Mizukage. He read it then laughed.

"This boy is something else and you said you know him?" said the Kage enjoying the story.

"yes" she nodded "he is just a medical ninja and did not...would not start a fight. He is Zenji medical ninja for hire."

"It was him then..." said Brone finally realizing it was Zenji. "Yes Kage he is just a medical ninja and would not start anything. I was the one that brought him for Hano"

"Ahh yes well then with this I would have to drop the mission" Hano smiled relieved at the satisfied expression on his face. The kage looked at the note again then his expression changed and Hano felt uneasy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Three days ago Miyuki strolled down the streets of Konoha with an unusual bounce. She had felt that everything will go her way today but today she would like to forget. Zenji arrived back at the shores of Okinawa and port in the land of fire. He thought that rest would finally be reassuring in his own hut but waiting for him was Hyuga Melric. It seem Miruk would not come back and Miyuki has not taken it easy.

"She has chosen to complete what her brother cannot do." Melric said with a sad tone.

"And what is that?" Zenji curiously asked.

"She has chosen to succeed where her brother failed and take on the main branch's responsibility and with hold our honor, secrets, and continue our bloodline. She has vigorously trained day in and day out to catch up with her brother. Since she is a member of the main branch her progress has been exemplary but it was bad news for her sparring partners. We need you to take care of them as they fall so she does not seriously injure anyone else." he said as they arrived. In a small field ten men stood around Miyuki ready to attack. As they came at her they were repelled back just as fast. Her movements where graceful yet ferocious. Her attack also was with an open palm. Such an attack can cause so much damage he thought. Zenji quickly got to work. Almost ten minutes into her training most of the men would not get back up. They feared her.

"Come!" she taunted but no one would attack again. Zenji was intrigued and could not help but satisfy her. His own taijutsu was good but the Hyuga clan was known for their own. Zenji stood opposite from her entranced by her strong eyes. Neither sad nor angry but a mixture of both. Miyuki saw as he got into stance and braced him. Melric was intrigued and watched.

Zenji charged and threw many combinations only to be blocked easily by her. He knew he should not hold back and started to give her his all. his speed and strikes where un expectingly fast and strong. Everyone was amazed at his movements but his fatigue had caught up with him. Miyuki sent him back with multiple strikes to his body. He felt his organs twist and turn and his chakra began to be distorted. Blinded Miyuki tried to finish him off. Zenji had to defend and use his own style. A blinding flash and a loud crash. Miyuki shocked as she was lifted into the air. A blue streak like lightning came from the ground to Zenji's knee. A pain in Miyuki's stomach and a pulse of something running though her body. As Zenji lowered his knee she feel to her knees. She couldn't believe she was defeated. Her vision darkened and all she could think was she had to try harder.

Zenji was paid double for having to fight Miyuki. They talked outside as Zenji took quickly to his wounds. Miyuki woke with a shock.

"Where am I?" she asked. One of the servants told her she fainted and was sent to her room. Miyuki eager went back out side to train but when she heard her father's voice she stopped.

"I am terror ably sorry for my daughter she has gone through allot." he said handing Zenji some scrolls and money.

Zenji placed them at his side "thank you but it is no worry I understand what she is going through. Was there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes well you remember Miruk my son right you helped with his injuries almost a month ago."

Miyuki was astonished that this person was him. This is how he looked. They said he was young but this young.

"Yes well it seem not to help." Zenji continued.

"it was not of his injuries that he died but me. I pushed him too hard and now I am afraid his sister will do the same."

"..." Zenji slowly got up finishing his wounds.

"You are leaving now I see well I hope we can use your assistance again."

"I am not a fighter Melric-sama" he said then started to leave but stopped when he heard Miyuki's voice.

"You knew my brother?... you you were the one that helped him?" Zenji nodded.

"He was...is a good man you are lucky. To even have a sibling."

"im im sorry" she said bowing "and thank you for helping him even when..."

"you have my condoles" Zenji left before she could finish.

She wanted to take her brother's weight so he would not sink into hell and now she knows that he is lighter. She had done what her brother had asked of her to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The sight of Zenji's home was breathtaking for Zenji. He can finally rest. A sudden smell of salt water filled his nose. It came from farther down the path behind his home. Zenji was confused since there was only the mountain wall there. He thought to investigate. The smell got stronger as he carefully approach the cliff. Before his eyes was a man made pool or large pond with rocks outlining the pool. He got closer to the pool to inspect the water. Small bubbles rose to the surface and he knew someone was in there. On the boulder to the right was a familiar sword with clothes hanging from it. Suddenly from the water Hano emerged.

"Zumiki" he said surprised. She gave Zenji a big smile then rested on her folded arms.

"I'm taking a bath it smells like you need one too." she said with a giggle. A bath was tempting to him but so was resting. Hano was surprised that he would. Zenji went behind the boulder for a while then went into the pool. Hano subconsciously watched him enter.

"You would not find any scars on my body" he said. Hano blushed as he moved over to her. Hano hoped to only make him nervous but it backfired. He got close their face almost touching. Hano felt her heart beating faster. He then whispered in her ear. " your annoying" She was befuddled and tried looking at him closer. He smiled then turned into water. It was a clone he had tricked her. She screamed loudly in frustration but couldn't help but dream. Zenji smirked as he heard her scream. He prepared the futon in the other room then went back to reading his scrolls. Hano entered embarrassed.

"Zumiki what are you doing here?" he asked not taking his eyes off the scroll.

Hano inspected him to make sure he was real then when she was satisfied she answered. "I am taking a break from being a ninja and training on my skills. I wanted you to watch me so I don't hurt myself." Her heart skipped.

"You can stay in the back room." he said then went back to reading. Hano looked over his shoulder to try and read what he was but it was in code that she did not know. She resigned then headed back into the room. In the small room there even more scrolls that covered the whole right side. There was no pictures or anything that would give any clue to where he has been. Hano was very curious about Zenji and wanted to allot more. When she went out to ask he was gone.

Morning came and Hano awoke fresh but still Zenji was no where in sight. She didn't want to think about it anymore and went to take a bath. Why did he leave she thought or did he leave. She left her clothes near the boulder then entered the pool. She sighed as she thought he does not even acknowledge her.

"Who is he!!" she yelled. A cough interrupted her and she notice another person in the pool.

"Zumiki you are too loud. Please quiet down." It was Zenji his head soaked with water. Hano felt ashamed.

"How long where you..." she asked embarrassed.

"I was here while now and submerged for a moment to see how long I could hold my breathe." he said.

"Holding your breath?" she repeated questionably "Yur lying."

"yes I am."

"Then"

"I do not need to answer to you honestly if you do not answer me truthfully." Hano thought about what he said. She did lie about why she was here. Sort of.

"You wish to be close to me is obvious now I offer to you be truthful and I will consider you a comrade. One and only." He said opening his eyes and moving a bit closer to hear what she had to say.

"I..I..." she did not want to tell him but he would at least accept her. It was to dishonorable. "My failure was too much." she finally said. "they could not take it anymore and exile me from the country. I could never go back." Zenji saw the hurt in her eyes and here heart did not skip a beat she was finally truthful.

"I too cannot go back to my village and see the place I once called home." Zenji said. Hano looked intrigued.

"I thought your home was here in Konoha." she said

"No my origin is far from here." he said the dived down to wash his dry head. Hano waited intently for him to re emerge.

"What are you staring at Zumiki...san" a voice behind her said. It was Zenji already dressed. Hano was surprised he snuck out without her knowing. She quickly got out to dress also. Zenji saw all of her body was covered in scars. "Why are you so proud of your scars?" he asked.

She smiled "I did not know you like to look at naked girls." Zenji was offended and began walking away. Hano called out to him to wait. This was the start of the great duo of Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Hano still was curious about Zenji. He did not answer all of her questions. So she tried to study him. What he does in the morning and everything. Zenji was a person of habit and schedule. He would train hard to keep his health okay then study twice as hard. It would go on and on but the only thing she did not get to study was when he headed out to train secretly. He would go and tell her to not follow that this was to personal to share to her. Hano had no choice but to respect it since he was lenient about her always staying so close as he reads. Days were boring for Hano in the new country and she often wondered if some one will be sent to get her but it would separate her and Zenji and she did not want that. Then she remembered that he was a medical ninja for hire perhaps he was going on missions. She felt satisfied with it and rested on the roof of the hut.

Later that day Zenji returned. "Zumiki" he called. She awoke then jumped down from the roof. "I have made some money let's go into town" She knew it he was just going on missions without her. As they walked down the trail she wondered why he did not ask her to come with him.

"Zenji-kun next time you go on a mission let me help." she said. Zenji turned to her then nodded. She felt happy and they continued walking. Zenji wanted only to buy common cloth to make his coat. When he heard Melric call him.

"Zenji-san good afternoon" he said. Next to him was Miyuki.

"Zenji-kun hello" she said. Hano was busy with finding different cloths Zenji might approve of to notice her intensive gaze on him.

"Hey Miyuki, Melric-san" he said.

"Zenji-kun would you like to join us in a feast" Miyuki humbly asked.

"Feast?" he said.

"Yes we are celebrating Miyuki's graduation from the academy. Since she just entered and now is a genin for Konoha."

"And I will be honored if you were there." Miyuki finished. Zenji saw that Melric had something in mind so he agreed.

in the back Hano had chosen one and brought it to Zenji to see if he'll approve. "Zenji-kun what do you think of these there real nice and soft."

"You two know each other." Melric asked.

"Yes this is Zumiki Hano she is currently staying with me." he said bluntly. Hano couldn't help but smile proud. A spark occurred between the two girls. "Melric-san I will see you this afternoon then."

"Yes...and feel free to come too Zumiki-san" he said pulling his daughter with him. After they chose a good cloth they left so they can prepare for the feast.

"Hey Zenji your well know aren't cha" she said.

"Some people trust me enough to hire me." he answered

"And she was a cutie huh" she said trying to define their relationship but he did not answer. Hano began to worry. "She stared at you allot" she said teasingly.

"You tone is getting annoying Zumiki-chan" he said his tone slightly softer. Hano giggled and felt reassured.

They arrived late. Zenji made an alike cloak from the new cloth. The servants lead them inside. As the cam to a turn one servant asked Zenji to follow her as the lord wishes to speak with him. Hano waited for him in the dinning room. Zenji entered a room filled with different branches of the clan sitting parallel to each other. Miyuki and Melric sat on a slightly high platform at the end of the lines. Zenji walked between the spaced apart lines and bowed to the main branches.

"Zenji-san you made it." said Melric. Hano waited for Zenji to start eating. It was a short half an hour but she thought it was worth it. Zenji sat next to her. The servant brought him a plate as he sat.

"Why did you not start eating?" Zenji asked.

"I would not break bread with my comrade" she said. Though the cloak hide it Zenji smiled. Comrade is that what we are he thought. They began eating. The atmosphere was calm and friendly. Melric noticed that Hano had also come.

"Hano your presence here has brought up a question are you two in retaliations?" he asked pressured by his daughter. Hano almost choked and looked at Zenji. Before she could answer Zenji answered.

"We are mere comrades nothing of that proportion Melric-san" Hano was crushed but she did not show it. She noticed that Miyuki could not take her eyes off of him either.

"Oh I see... well you too Zenji you are a man that would bring allot of questions." he asked. Hano knew he would not answer.

"I am just a medical ninja and there is nothing more to it." he said. The other branches were offended that he would answer so rudely. "I am a man with secrets of his own and would like it to remain tucked away in my books and in my past." Zenji nudged Hano to leave. They paid their respects then left. Hano was worried that she would not become close to him like Miyuki might be. On the way back to the hut she could not build up the courage to really ask what he thought of her. She was too afraid of his answer. She remembered when he had visited her and she cried in his arms. After she listened to their heart beats almost going together a match. Did he feel nothing then, she thought. She could not shake the feeling all night.

Morning came and Miyuki came to visit just as it was time for Zenji to go away in his secret place. Zenji was focusing a medical jutsu on a few injured animals when she came full of spirit. She was pretty Hano admitted.

"Miyuki morning." Zenji addressed.

"Morning Zenji-kun working hard?" she asked. Zenji nodded. "I came as we agreed" she said. /P 

"Zumiki I will be gone for a while our first mission together is coming now get ready." he said. Hano was on the roof and nodded. They went off together. In the same direction. What did they agree on? Also their mission perhaps it is just a escort or a marriage. She shook it off and started to train with Ice Fang. They had been gone for a long time. Hano became frustrated. She did not want to lose to her. As she raced out a dark figure with red eyes stopped her. It too was angry and had the intent to kill


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Hano stared into the two fearsome red eyes and felts a it pierce her mind. Hano could not think straight something was bothering her. She did not have Ice Fang besides her. It made her uneasy. If she tried to run whoever those eyes belong to would surely attack her blind spot but she could not let Zenji be with Miyuki anymore.

From beyond those eyes Ten tried hard to calm down. Surely Zenji is not dead and surely this mist ninja couldn't have done it. It was no use. Ten just kept hearing this hateful voice that kept tearing at his resolve. His eyes began to take a toll on him and forced him to act like a beast. They engage into a short combat. His sharingon gave him the upper hand over Hano. Each of her attacks countered and with great consequences. Ten began to tire and Hano tried to attack him. Ten thought quickly and used his family's trade jutsu. He made the sign if the Tiger then Dragon to help him concentrate. Then he placed his fingers together making a small ring and blew. His breath turned into flame as it came out of the ring and launched at Hano with great force. Hano thought to dodge but the hut behind her would surely burst into flames and all of Zenji's collected books would turn to ashes. She could not let that happen and took the force of the fireball head on.

From a far Zenji felt a strange disturbance. The water near him ripple inside a pot. He was outside resting with a tired Miyuki watching the full moon. Suddenly he searched the sky and saw a cloud of smoke. It was near his hut he thought. Without saying a word he left Miyuki alone. He quickly rushed towards his hut with a confusing feeling of lost. As he arrived his heart dropped. The sight of his home in flames with a gapping hole were the door use to be. Inside the hole was burning rubble moving. It was Hano. Zenji rushed to save her. The flames took on to his cloak but he did not care. With his bare hands he removed the rubble. Under was and unconscious Hano not to badly burned. He was not worried about her burn but if she had breathe in the flames. He listened to her chest before he took her out of the burning building. Her lungs had not collapse. It was a good sign. He then rushed her to the pool and soaked her burnt body into the cold water. She moaned softly as he slowly lowered her. Zenji removed his burnt cloak and threw it behind him. Ten say from afar the worry in Zenji's eyes and did not make his presence known. Zenji tried to think of treatments to apply to her injuries. A night he worked on her skin to repair it. He had done the best that he can and rapped her body in bandages. Almost all of her body burnt but her head had little. Just bruises. She did not wake that morning but in the afternoon.

The smell of ash filled the air and the sound of the fire dieing down. The crackling woke Hano. Zenji had not left her side not once. She felt numb nothing but a strange cold around her arms and legs. She remembered only the two red eyes and the fireball that came at her. She tried hard not to let it near the hut but it was too strong.

"The hut" she tried to say. She felt a short of breath and coughed. Zenji slightly turned his head to look at the pile of ash but then turned back around. Her cough was not convincing of her health. Zenji placed his hands on her sides. She felt only pressure on her ribs then a mystical flow of liquid running to her lungs. She did felt her lungs inflating with more air and her coughs slowly left.

"Hano who did this?" Zenji asked when he was sure she was in no more danger.

Before she can answer Miyuki called out to Zenji. She cam from the trail pass the pile carrying a large amount of boxed lunches. She too was worried.

"Zenji is she okay" asked Miyuki placing the boxes down. Miyuki glanced at Hano and her bandaged body with such sadness. Hano could not help but embrace it. Zenji nodded his head and took one box. Inside was a small meal of rice and shrimp. Zenji took the two wooden sticks and grabbed a small ball of rice and held it to Hano's mouth.

"Hano you have been asleep for almost a day you must eat." Zenji said. Hano heard him call her by her first name and did not refuse. She slowly sat up to swallow the bite but didn't. The hut had brought her such sadness. "it is fine you must eat." Zenji urged her.

Hano saw Miyuki jealous face and began to eat the rest. "Thank you Zenji." she said.

Zenji did not eat but washed his raw hands. He was worried about Hano and forgot his own wounds. His hands stung as it entered the water but the pain would be nothing compared to Hano. When it comes time to wash she will feel the same pain almost triple his. Hano could not help but chuckle at Miyuki sulking far from her.

"Whats are you chuckling at" Miyuki asked angrily.

"Nothing just that I thought I had lost him to you" she answered. What she said angered Miyuki greatly.

"Well bandages you will not put much of a fight now" She turned away crossing her arms. She then realized what she had said. It was too late for Miyuki to take it back. She waited for Hano's reaction.

"What was that Mii-lugi" They continue to argue loudly as Zenji carefully listens from afar. Zenji wrapped his hands in knew bandages and placed his special glove back onto his right hand. It made his wrist stiff and careful.

The two stared into each others eyes and recognized their rivals. The angry tension quickly pass as Zenji pass to check the ashes. He kicked few chunks of blackened wood away and tried to scan it for survivors. They wondered what would have survived a fire like that.

"Zumiki who did this?" asked Miyuki with a change of tone.

"I don't know but I will never forget his eyes. When I get better then he's better watch it." Hano said raising her fist into the air. Zenji lifted a large black object then brought it with him to the water. He took a handful of water and let it run down the object. The water took some of the black dust away and showed a shiny interior. It was Ice Fang. Zenji cleaned it then stuck it near Hano.

"The sword survived." Zenji said looking at Hano's lightened face. "I was hoping" he continued "that you would be well enough to come on the mission but now I do not know."

Hano expression saddens. "No I am well enough to help" she pleaded.

"I don't think so bandages not for this mission." Miyuki said.

"What was that Mii-lugi" testified Hano.

"This one will be dangerous and will require three people at their fullest." said Zenji.

"Please I can still help Zenji-kun. With your medical skills you can take care of me. I will not let any one else do it." Hano refused..

Zenji knew it was no use seeing what kind of person she was. "Fine" Hano smiled then slowly stood using Ice Fang as a crutch.

"So what is the mission?" she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Ton and Kylee waited for their sensei and Ten's arrival on a wooden bridge connecting the Uchiha residents to the rest of Konoha. They watched as the water carries the fishes to back to the lake. This was no ordinary meeting. Konoha seem to be short handed lately and been calling all Jonins and keeping them busy. Their sensei has always been in some sort of business and never had the time to call a meeting.

They waited for a little while longer and both appeared on the bridge. Ten came from the Uchiha residence gasping for air. Lee had shown up in his usual cheery mood.

"Hello y'all" he said with a big grin. As the puff of smoke faded away his expression changed.

"What is it sensei?" asked Kylee.

Lee rubbed his chin and sighed. "Well students I wanted to ask you if you would like to participate in the chunin exams but I do not know if you are ready. The chunin exams are dangerous and it must be your decisions to go in together." The three looked at each other and nodded. In their minds they had agreed.

The chunin exam occurs almost every two years or so in Konoha. The countries gather to compete and see whose country holds the most power by the ninjas that are taking the exams. The ninjas act like represenatives from their own country and their power. The chunin exams are very important for everyone. In a week it will start.

Lee goes in to nominate his team and sees Melric Hyuga arguing with the Hokage. Behind him stood his daughter and two others he did not recognize.

"Please Honorable Hokage I plead for you to enter my daughter's newly acquired team into the exams. Miyuki has trained hard to fill the shoes of the first branches duty." he pleaded. The young Hokage studied the group from afar. Miyuki stood head held high but nervously glance at the two behind her. The two behind her was Len a branch member that might have been forced to join her team. He stood quietly and politely. On his right was someone he did not recognize either. She was covered in bandages and would not take her eyes off of Len. This team was too questionable to be let in. He then noticed Lee entering.

"Are you too nominating your students Lee-san" he asked trying to by time to think.

"Yes I am. They are young but eager. Plus they are two Uchihas and a genius they are well equipped to join." He noticed the worry in Miyuki's eyes. He was not one to leave some one in need. "I see that Miyuki and her team are also joining."

"Have you seen them in action Lee?" the Hokage asked. Melric was confused but said nothing.

"Yes they are my teams rival if I might say so. It seems Miyuki has placed a urge in my team to train more in taijutsu, my cup of tea as you know. I think it will help if the two rivals get to meet in the exams." he said with a huge smile.

"Fine fine then your teams will be entered in." he said.

As they left Melric whispered something in Lee's ear. "You did not have to do that."

"Well I owed your father one since he has passed I will pay it back through you." Melric smirked then continued walking.

Lee's team awaited him outside. Ten calmly stared out to the sky. The two thought it was strange but before they could ask Lee came out with good news.

"Alright team you are in. Now I believe we should train hard. Things have slowed down so I am free to train each of you personally. " he said enthusiastically.

They others sighed thinking of his strenuous training programs. Ten still stared out to the sky.

"Ten whats the matter?" Lee asked. Ten turned to his sensei and gave a fake smile.

"nothing sensei just tired that's all." Ten then turn and saw Miyuki walking with two others and her father. One of the others stared at him and was covered in bandages. For a moment her stare gave him an eerie feeling. It soon went away as they passed. He did not know what to think. An Omen?


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

The strange cool afternoon breeze blows gently across Konoha. Team three had started their training with Lee. He has prepared rigorous courses for each of them. Kylee has just finished hers and sat on the cool grass. Her body ache from trying to dodge every one of Lee's attack. Ton is well at hand practicing his taijutsu with Lee. Ten on the other hand sat uneasy about something unknown to the team. Perhaps it was the coming exams thought Kylee. Sensei has made it quite clear that the exams will be difficult.

Her thought was interrupted by Ton falling hard. He slid on his back then flipped over from the force of Lee's kick. Kylee immediately rushes to help Ton. Ton struggles to sit up and rest.

"Sensei you kicked him too hard" Kylee accused. Lee was riddled from guilt but he knew Ton was fine. Kylee's glare still made him think otherwise.

"Sorry Ton-san" he apologized to appease Kylee.

"No" Ton said "I must get stronger to..." he pauses and glances at Kylee. She blushes as their eyes meet. "I need to protect my team." Ton then stands getting into fighting stance. Lee too got into stance. Kylee saw Ton's legs shake bearing the weight of the heavy upper body. His drive was always inspiring to her and she decided she too must train but elsewhere. She knew one person that might help her train in medical jutsus. As she arrived her heart dropped. A sight of terror and and lost effort came over her. The floor that once held the hut is now blackened. Kylee slowly approached the scarred land. Few remnants of wood that made the hut still lay there. Few where conspicuous. Broken by force. Was there a struggle she thought. Could he have been killed. perhaps refusing to give service or being hunted by other ninjas. What ever the reason it seems he is not here anymore. She does not know what he thought of her and her team but she often thought of him as a reliable comrade. Even though he is for hire. She had a duty to investigate for their relationship sake. She began to search the scared earth but found nothing. As she walked to an ominous pile of ash she heard a creak. First she thought nothing of it but she then notice the land is dirt not wood. Under her feet was a hidden room with a trap door. Perhaps he had survived and escape. Zenji always gave off a wise and intelligent aura so it is no doubt he was prepared. Her hope raises. He would have been jonin after taking the chunin exams she thought but she shook it off. He is not gone yet. She reached between the space of the trap door and the earth and lifted it up. It was dark but she can make out only a small figure. Almost a person in fetal position.

"Zenji-san: she called but no answer. She reached out to touch it. It was hard and rough not like human skin at all. She felt around it and found holes on each side like handles and grabbed it tightly. She then pulled the heavy object into daylight. It was a wooden box filled with more scrolls and a mid size katana. The very large scroll caught her eye. It had a seal that could not be removed by a mere genin. It was not normal for a scroll to be that size but it was uncommon. As Kylee thought back she never had seen this scroll in his hut before so it must mean he had it here for a while. Another small scroll had a date on it. It was recent. Curious she opened the scroll and read a passage.

"...This night is full of surprises. First the Hyuga's. Their taijutsu is incredible mixed with their bloodline trait the Byakugan I believe is terrifying. Miyuki's stare was so piercing it almost suffocated me. Later on i was once again visited by the mist ninja Zumiki Hano. Her annoying complex in with those scars are unbearable but there is something that about her I cannot...though her complexion is one thing her company is rather enjoying after some years of isolation. I guess I feel connected to her by our exile from our home country..." This was all she read when suddenly the bush behind her began to rustle. In a panic she placed the box back but kept the scroll. She rushed off back towards Konoha not looking back. Behind snarled a wolf missing it's prey. It sniffed the air then followed her. Two shadows quickly passed the wolf with great speed. They quickly caught up with the running Konoha konoichi and mad their presence known. One appeared before her in a puff of smoke. He had a cracked ANBU mask with a design of a wolf. The crack ran along the left side of the mask from the top just under the eye. He had a black hooded shirt with short sleeves with a black slack. Simple for an ANBU agent Kylee thought. His weapon was two crescent blades shape as the moon. They hung around his waist. She worried about him drawing those blades. They wore no sheath but had no scratch nor mark on them.

As Kylee tried to turn the other appeared. Him also wearing a mask but it was plain. No particular designs. He wore a long kimono top that long sleeves hung to the floor. He appeared with a wicked intent reeking from him. As Kylee tried to head back the wolf arrived. It was farley large with white fur and a blue headband around it's neck. It had a strange clan mark unrecognizable by Kylee. She did not move or else it might set them off. She could not fight neither skill or her fatigue would of helped. She was clearly out matched. The wolf came a bit closer and sniffed the air around her. When the wolf shook it's head the tension almost lifted from Kylee.

:Have you seen a mist ninja by the name of Zumiki Hano?" asked the ANBU. The name rung in her head for a moment. Where did she hear that name.

"Zu..mi..ki...Hano..." as she said it, it came to her. Zenji's journal. What did these men want with her and is that the reason why it was burnt. Her facial expression gave off a scent to the men. They suddenly became alerted. Kylee then felt the strong urge to speak up "I have I think she was here a little while ago staying with a friend."

"Who" asked the eager ANBU. His body twitched eager to rip her apart if she runs. His sleeves rattle with something metal.

"The person you killed by burning this hut down." she said.

"We did no such thing" said the other ANBU "we had just arrived following an old scent to here finding you. With Kanga sniffing you we knew you weren't her but you have some connection." his tone became threatening.

Kylee knew her situation, the one in front of her has a strange aura coming from him and the wolf was to dangerous to try. Animal's reflexes are sharper then humans and that would never change. The eager one was her only chance for her to escape. The wolf began to growl as she planned. She had to do it now.

Kylee flinched drawing for something in her bag with both hands. The wolf howls and the eager ANBU launches. He places one hand in his sleeve and revealed 4 sharp claws. His swing fast. Kylee mouth gurgle. He has done it. Her body floats for a moment as if time stops then puffs into a ball of smoke. She hides close behind a try already implementing second act of her plan. From her bag a perfume she just bought and used today. She nostalgically remembers as she applies some to the tree bark.

" She just emerged from the store and just sprayed it the air in front of her and walked into it. The spirits covering her with an alluring aura. Just so happen Ton had just turned the corner to smell the new aroma. It entrances him and even more it came from a familiar flower in the market. The beautiful Kylee. Entranced he walks over to compliment her.

"You smell nice Kylee-chan" he said bluntly surprising her. They blush and share an uncomfortable silence. The only sound is their heart beats rythmatically tuning to one another. The moment that made her day."

As she was applied the smell the wolf immediately got a whiff. His ears spring up and he began to sniff. As he pinpointed the source both ANBU jumped to confront her. Kylee rush to apply a little more. When they landed on adjacent branches they saw nothing. She has already gone. The wolf follows and sniff the area more closely. Her nose just found the concentrated spot. The wolf began to sneeze uncontrollably. The smell was blocking another dangerous odor. A fungus that would give any person aches for days if heavily taken in. They began to worry and did not pursue Kylee. She had successfully escaped but she did not know it. She rushed to Konoha as if her life dependant on it. Who where they. Did they come for the her or the exams. She did not know but she did know someone else was the reason for Zenji's disappearance and hut burning down. She would not forgive whoever had hurt or killed him. He was...is a comrade and it is her obligation to avenge him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

Kylee arrived at the gate, when she saw the sentries her mind filled with clarity. They surely weren't chasing after her and if they did the sentries would see. They smile as she passes threw.

"it's not good to be out so late without an escort" he said with a strange grin. She returned a smile. "What were you doing if you don't mind me asking" he said pointing to her hands. She wondered what he meant and turn her palms out. They were still black along with her knees and parts of her shorts. The ashes from what was left of his hut. She forgotten that they were waiting.

"Oh well...I dropped an earring and it fell and... I was looking for it but somehow I found it hehe...he" it was the best she could do. First they looked at each other blankly then smiled. just another women thing they both thought. Kylee waved bye and left to find the team. The training grounds was empty. They left perhaps finished training and now there home. Where she should be too.

The two ANBU ninja panic as Kanga fell. Her strength dapped by the fungus and without any medical treatment would die. The ease her down from the tree and set her down near the root. She tries hard to stand but just can't. Jumushi removes his mask and his hazel eyes are filled with water. The other , Kagesuki Zanji , removed his also and placed it in his bag tied behind his blades. Both young.

"Please Kanga hold on" he pleaded "what will we do Kagesuki-sama?" he asked turning to his comrade. He stood silent. He too was worried but he held it in. He had to stay calm to think properly. He remembered his master telling him.

"Konoha has many clans. One of them the Inuzuka clan. Rumor to be imbued with animal partnership they must know. First we get an inn then we search." he said. Zagesuki was always reliable for good ideas though Jumushi lifting the heavy wolf on to his back. They quickly made their way to Konoha. The gates were not closed yet. It was strange but there was no time for them to think about it. A small spider crawl from the sentries' booth then takes off on the cool night breeze. The two sentries are lying unconscious holding a body part and sweating. Their face cringe in pain.

No Inn would take them now. They were desperate for any help. Kanga is part of the team. More then a comrade but a mother to both Jumushi and Zanji. She had been there for both of them. They were in the slums of the land of snow. They were only brothers by her and the streets. Jumushi had helped Zanji in his time of need. Zanji came to this village in hopes of survival and help and found Jumushi and Kanga. She stands tall with the same scar just right over her left eye.

No time for reminiscing they needed to find a place. They pass a ominously quiet district. The streets dark and empty. They stop to see if any Inn's lay in this district. They only found a dark figure slowly moving towards them. Fear was never a thing to bother Zanji but this time it is fear of lost companion that did. The new moon dimly shines down on the street. The two prepare themselves. It slowly emerge from the shadows just another lowly soul. Zenji's silky new cloak dances as the wind blows. He stop and inspected the pair holding an odd dog. It's breathing, heavy and did not sound trusting.

"Is something wrong with this dog?" Zenji asked. The two grew offended.

"She's a wolf you bag-a bon" yelled Jumushi. He was about to attack but her weak whine stopped him.

"Come I have a room close by I can try to treat her." Zenji started from back where they came. If he already had a room then they could not risk looking for another. The followed her prepared and untrusting. As they got into the room Jumushi gave Kanga the bed. Zenji saw this and thought it was interesting but companions must take care of one another, but still it's just a dog he thought. Zanji closely watch him take a long look at Kanga's eyes. The scar yet again yanked him from reality and into nostalgia. Zenji got to work as Zanji fell deep into thought.

It was cold there. Colder then he had ever felt. Zanji had wandered to the land of snow after seeing his clan torn apart by another. He was the only survivor. As his body gave from exhaustion and hunger Kanga found him. She was not the same Kanga they seen today no. Back then she was human and a konoichi. Her soft face had the same scar just above her left eye reaching down over it. After they found him they became unrepeatable. They did not live a life of luxury but it was fine with them at the time.

"She has filled her lungs with something amiss and she needs pollen." Zanji said. His voice woke Zanji and he realized that It was almost morning. This man had worked on Kanga all night and had not yet shown any sign of humanity. The humanity that would accept bribes and con others. The humanity Zanji was used too. Zenji pulled a small bottle of yellow powder. He pinched off a little from the top and blown it in Kanga's nose. As she inhaled the pollen invaded her lungs and began to work. Zenji relieved he had saved another patient stretched out the stiffness that ached his body. This was interesting person thought Jumushi. Jumushi was over intrigued in Zenji and began to feel excited. When Jumushi got excited he does what he loved most, Hunt.

"Tell me, what brings two ninjas like you too Konoha? the exams?" Zenji asked to break the silence. He too was intrigued by these two people. Zanji thought it he was obliged to answer truthfully but why when he was provided with a good lie already.

"Yes the exams" he answered signaling Jumushi with his eyes to play along.

"I see..." Zenji heard his heart skip as he answered. Even if they were who is the third the dog? They would not allow it. "Well I did not think you would be truthful but I was curious." he said. "sorry about calling it a dog." Zenji got up slowly not to draw attention. Jumushi heart began to beat faster. Zanji could not help but smile.

"Fine because you helped Kanga I will tell you. We are here for an old friend. A Mist ninja named of Zumiki Hano." he said with a questionable smirk. Jumushi chuckled as he mentioned her name. Zenji mind began to wind. Is it them who did it to her. They who burned down his house and injured Hano beyond his own abilities. Not enough evidence.

"Yes I know of this ninja." Zenji said slowly reeling his prey. The two almost jerked up. Their reaction was strong thought Zenji. "she was injured badly. I treated her while my home burned to the floor. The home that had almost ten year's worth of memories but centuries of knowledge." His tone rose with a hint of anger. They both noted that he treated her and the second mention of his hut. His eyes accused them but Zanji had a feeling to make it clear.

"I.." before he could answer his incompetent comrade did "I seen that Hut. Burnt to ashes it is. What a pile of trash. Now I know why you have this Inn." Jumushi taunted. Zenji did not really care about the hut but he must make it seems so. In rogue anger he grabbed his things and left.

"I will not charge you and you can stay for however long." he said walking out. Zanji saw his comrades eyes open and urged to attack this character. He had forgotten to ask his name. He had no headband on him that bound him here perhaps a free ninja. If his hut was out of Konoha then surely he is free. Perhaps a new recruit for their long travels. First he had to test him.

Zenji did not get clear answers but it would not seem so. Then appearances are deceiving. Why then are they looking for her. To finish her off. He exits the Inn unknowing that Jumushi stealthy follows him. There was something that bothered him about Zumiki arriving and her answer to his question. Could she have been lying then too. No, doubts like that against a comrade should not be thought. He shook it away then headed out of the gate. Jumushi became sloppy. He had been spotted for a brief second. He hid away from Zenji's vision. Zenji had no time to fool around and quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke. No where to be found. Jumushi was confounded. Then a cold object rapped around his neck. As he reached for it, it tightened and choked him. A wire. Zenji appeared behind him holding the ends of the wire in a tight twist. He tugged it tighter until he was sure Jumushi had passed out and let go. He left the body on the roof and went on his way to see Miyuki and Zumiki.

A small spider watched from afar. Almost as if it was intrigued. It slowly crawled onto his neck and bit into his spine. Jumushi did not feel it. The poison took form under his skin as a strange mark. One alike a ninja I have mentioned before. The wind once again took the small spider and blown it away as Jumushi begin to sweat from a pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Hano stayed over at the Hyuga's residence working out things. The coming up exams had Miyuki's interests and she is to keep the goal attainable. Hano slept mostly because of her wounds. She refused Zenji's healing and wanted it to heal on her own. This scar would be something she would never forget. She was kept up to date by Zenji who often visited her to try and convince her otherwise. Today he did not come. She worried but could not help but think he had a surprise. Zenji was out thinking. He wanted to ask her about it once again but did not want to seem entrust worthy.

Elsewhere Lee had just come back from a meeting with the Hokage. He told the Jonins to be aware of any dangers. The guards that was found at the gate was unconscious for moments at a time and might have let enemy ninja's slip in. Lee made sure to listen but he needed to focus on the team's training.

Ton and Ten was already waiting to start but Kylee was still missing. Yesterday she ran off and was never heard from. He began to worry.

"Morning team where is Kylee-san?" he asked. They shrugged their shoulders.

"I will see if she's home" said Ton rushing off.

"Wa-wait! He-hey!" Lee sighed he was gone. They could not wait for her. Then he turned to Ten who unexpectedly saw his grin. "Ten you have not trained yesterday so while we wait we will do three hundred push-ups" Ten smiled uneasily as a sweat already began to drip from his cheeks.

Ton arrived at Kylee's home. Her parents are away and he lets himself in. Unaware of the house he cautiously kept in the living room. Kylee had just gotten out of the bath and shower. She began to dress in her room when she heard her name being called.

"Kylee-chan are you ready yet?" yelled Ton. Kylee smiled as she covers a small birth mark on her lower abdomen. The hour glass on the black spider's abdomen.

"Coming Ton-kun" she answers happy to hear his voice. From the corner of her eye she spots Zenji's journal on her desk counter top. Does Ton know yet she wondered.

"Hurry Sensei will make us do extra work if we are late." he continued. The thought made her jolt out the room leaving the scroll in her room. Though he said he was in a hurry the slowly made way back. Kylee waited till they got there to ask. They arrived with Ten on one hand and Lee standing on his back as he slowly push up from the ground.

"two hundred and ninety-nine" Lee said. "three hundred good. A-ha Kylee your late. two hundred laps around Konoha." he ordered. Kylee's head hung down in disappointment. She would have to wait to ask.

Jumushi wakes in the Inn. Kanga carefully licking his face. The back of his neck sore with a strange sharp pain. He soon forgot it when he notice Kanga was well.

"Kanga-dono" he called hugging her neck. She let a small howl happy to see he too was okay.

"Did he did this to you Jumushi?" the voice came from the corner of the room. Zanji sat waiting for him to wake. Jumushi remembered what had happened and got excited once again.

"Yes...and interesting hunt eh Zagesuki-sama?" he said his tone maniacal.

"No he will not be a hunt. If he is capable and wanting. He will become one of us. Would you like that Kanga-dono?" he asked. She nods and let another small howl out. Zanji smiled. Plotting something. Jumushi did not like it. He had found someone that was interesting. The mark on his neck began to become more of a notice as he sulks. He felt his body too become altered but did not really take notice.

Dusk came and the Team had taken a break. Kylee chest in flames as she gasp for breath. So as the others. Lee to was in a sweat but he continued on. He thought if they seen him work they would be inspired but it was the opposite. They all felt bad for not having enough energy to keep up with an old man. Kylee then took the chance to ask.

"Hey guys.." she said softly. The two slowly turned to see Kylee's face. "did you know that Zenji's hut has burned down?" Lee overheard them talk and began to think. The rest was surprised. Ten tried not to look to obviously interested.

"O" said Ton. A reaction she didn't think to get from Ton.

"O? he is a friend a comrade don't you care?" she said. Ton got up and looked very confused.

"He doesn't care about us. He was just a hire. Plus he was just a hermit in the woods. No need to care for him." His words almost stung her as if he personally assaulted her. How can he feel that way?

"Yeah..."Ten added. Kylee couldn't believe this is how they were like. She began to question if how she feels now was accurate.

"Now, now lets get back to training." said Lee trying to change the subject. Ton and Ten slowly got up and got back to separate training. Ten couldn't help but look back at the hurt Kylee and feel guilty. Lee tried to help Kylee up but she too stood slowly. "Listen Kylee you have a heart I have not seen in a long time. If you think this character was a friend then that's fine but he has his own business. You should not interfere it is not your place to..." Kylee turned away not wanting to listen.

"im okay sensei. Their right he's not one of us. a leaf genin so I shouldn't call him a comrade. I guess it was my fault" she said her tone turning slightly cheerful. She turned and smiled then left to train once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Two days until the exams start and the teams have been training hard. Ten, Ton and Kylee had been training with their Sensei all two and the half weeks. They felt confident in their abilities plus Ten's sharingon. Team 3.

Team 11 was filled with Naru Shin, Abaren Ikin, and Asuna Ayane. Shin lazily sit as his other two team mates continue to train. He was an average person nothing to particular. Ikin is a skillful ninja that graduated in the same year as Ten. He was quiet and precise always keeping to himself. Ayane was an amazing beauty and is expected to be the number one konoichi from Konoha.

Team Miyuki. Miyuki trains hard with her father in their bloodline art. She has disappointed him but she continues to improve. The bandaged Hyuga stretches her limbs in the basking sun trying to relax her muscles. She tries hard not to stretch to far and reopen her wounds. Len stands identical to himself. He stands arrogantly folding his hands while his double pants and sweats to mimic him. Len is disgraced by it but he must do it to appease the failure of the Hyuga clan Miyuki.

"Once again" he says in a deep commanding voice then gets into fighting stance. The double slowly mimics him then awaits his attack. All of them working hard to go into the exams. They are not the only ones. All around they come interesting characters and now they are starting to show up in Konoha more regularly.

In a popular spa ninjas from the village hidden in the clouds soak. team 3 and Miyuki's team also meet inside the spa. The bandage Hyuga grinds her teeth as the meet. Miyuki smiles at team 3 and the tired look on their faces.

"Lee-sensei has been working you three to the bone I see but it won't be good enough for me." she said arrogantly. The three did not want to hear it and was ready to engage her at anytime.

"shut up will ya we came here to relax not to hear you wine princess." said Ton. The two lock eyes and they stare each other holding their fists trying to bluff. They soon gave up and parted. Len walks in the spa recognizing the men already in it. Jumiki a rough around the edges man. Sayng and Watari the thunder brothers. He put the thoughts away and joins in. Quietly he dips in and relax alone in the corner. I wonder if they would recognize me he thought. Moments later Ten and Ton entered. They also quietly took to themselves in the opposite corner. The three men talked.

"Those ninjas of the sound stood no chance to us right?" Sayng said to his brothers.

"Yeah they screamed like that little brat and his father what was his name..." Jumiki thought and rubbed his chin.

"Oh Kurabara Zen-Zen" he couldn't quiet pronounce it. Len looked astonished they had mentioned the name Kurabara. Now he must be extra careful around them. Ten and Ton heard them trying to pernounce it and under their breath said "Zenji" The three ninjas glanced over.

"Oh so you ninjas know the losers Kurabara?" said Sayng.

"No but we know someone named Zenji but not his last name." Ten said nervously.

"Well they were high class a while back but then they committed suicide because of their disgrace." Len started to head out quietly. Ten and Ton eagerly listened to the ninja's tale. "their Father a blind idiot had healed many people but unknowingly healed an enemy country ninja that had finished attacking our own country."

"Yeah and they were cut from their lands and was hung in front of their own home. Before they lived with a son a crybaby that would wine and scream at the sight of blood." the men laugh loudly as the doors silently close.

On the other side of the spring was the girl's side. Miyuki sat and bath openly. Kylee tried not to pay any mind to her and relaxed. She was curious about Miyuki's new team but she knew Miyuki was to proud to answer. When the bandaged Hyuga entered Kylee felt a tension between the two. Both women glared at each other not saying one word. Kylee felt out of placed but it soon settled. Miyuki then thought to ask if Kylee might have known who did it.

"Hey Kylee have you heard?" Miyuki asked "that Zenji's place has been burnt down." The expression on Kylee's face was unquestionable. She was not the one who did it.

"I seen it for myself. I wonder where he is." Kylee asked. The bandaged Hyuga submerged her head after a strange bird call sounded.

Outside the spa was dark. The bandaged Hyuga arrived on the roof still wet. Up there with her a familiar cloaked figure. The moonlight barley revealing his figure.

"Zumiki I want you to do something for me." he said. Zumiki smiled then a puff of smoke surrounded her. Her form return to her normal self.

"Sure anything for you Zenji-kun" she said pleasantly.

The three men laughed loudly at the story they told. Ten and Ton had enough of what them and was about to leave when a thick fog rose. The laughs stopped and was replaced with a terrific silence. They can feel the air thicken with an unfamiliar density. Ten and Ton felt relieved as it did not seem to come for them. A quick flash. It was here. Another and the men scream. Ten scans the room with his red eyes and sees a shadow within the fog. It was a demon he thought. It's extended arm slashed one of the three men. It's eyes staring back at Ten then turned to the men. It lifted it's arm then the fog seem to come back together. Ten could not see once again but he could hear their screams. It left and the room began to turn normal. The fog dissipated and the spring was red in the three ninja's blood. Their bodies floating dissipated. On the Bamboo wall that separated the men's from women's was a message.

Revenge will be Mine. Ton did not know what it meant but Ten did. He was sure of it. The mist ninja had survived with the help of Zenji's help. Now she is back but why did she not come after him now. Why kill these three instead of him? Hano slowly re emerged from the water. Miyuki and Kylee just finished their conversation.

"Zenji has been wandering around." Miyuki said. Kylee looked relieved. She wanted to tell the others as soon as possible and left the spring. She rose and Miyuki saw the birth mark on her lower abdomen. It was a strange mark. As she place her robe on she saw a crowd on the boy side entrance. The crowd slowly parted and Ton and Ten walked between the split. Small splatter of blood on their faces and a gloomy expression on their faces. From the split Kylee saw the message on the wall. "Revenge" was al she could make out from the distance.

"Ton Ten what happen?" she asked.

"Someone assassinated them while we were in there. They used a mist ninja technique I know that." Ten said softly. Kylee then thought of the two ANBU ops. and their warning about Zumiki Hano. She wondered if it could be her. First they had to leave the people started to suspect them.

Inside the girls side Hano thought it was time to meet back with Zenji. Miyuki stayed to further enjoy time alone. Zenji was on the top of the Hokage's home gazing at the seven heads of the late Hokages. The faces of the greats in Konoha thought Zenji. These were ninjas that was chosen to rule by their wisdom and strength. To bad not all of the countries were like that. When Hano arrived Zenji quickly pulled back his reminiscing.

"I did as you said Zenji-kun but there were witnesses. Im sure they did not see my face but witness the assassination." she said hoping it pleased him.

"Good job Hano." he said staring back at the statues. Hano settled and leaned back on the railing. The air was cold tonight. Zenji waited a moment then joined Hano on the railing. It was strange. They did not have time like this for a while. One thing ran in Zenji's mind. The two people where they really the ones who attacked her? "Hano...do you remember the person who attacked you?" he asked.

"It's a nice night eh Zenji-kun" she said. It was not she did not hear him but was intoxicated by his presence also by his voice finally calling her by her first name. She moved a bit closer to him.

" Zumiki?" his tone slightly rose. Her face got closer. Zenji saw the features in her face by the moonlight and saw something different in her face.

"Zenji...kun" her eyes close. She can feel his hot breath slightly gaze her cold lips. As they got closer it pressed against something. Her eyes open to see her face close to his but their lips separated by his finger. Zenji steps back.

"Zumiki what are you doing?" Hano smiled embarrassed.

"I wanted to give you something" she said. She tried to move closer but she could not. A syndicate web of thin wires wrapped around her body. Zenji's specialty.

"No" Hano looked confused." We are mere comrades of the ninja ways. Nothing like this should occur. As you said in the Hyuga's halls we are comrades and that's how I will continue to see you. An assistant." he said. Hano was at a lost. She did not know what to think. "Do you remember who did this to you?"

"No" she sadly answer. Her throat became dry and it was harder for her to answer. "All I know is his red eyes. They were full of rage and were sharp..." she could not force anything else out. Zenji knew she was hurt and did not ask her for more. He made the wires release and Hano dropped to her knees. He did not know the impact of what he said was this strong but it was the truth. He had let her stay because he considered her as a extra help and a comrade who would assist without cost.

"Zumiki, if you do not wish to be a comrade then leave, I do not need assistance." he coldly said. Zenji provided a way out but it meant a chance of never again meeting. "I will let you answer whenever you want to. I need to leave." As he left the wind blew a small black ball connected to a sting near Hano. It hit the floor next to her then popped up with eight little legs. A small hourglass mark on its abdomen. It slowly crawled to the melancholy Hano. Hano became aware of the cold outside and woke from her daze. She was surprised by the strange spider crawling to her. It had a mark she never seen before and it fused with her thoughts of Zenji. The spider stopped as if it knew it was spotted. Perhaps it was poisonous. Her hand slowly reached for it. The spider stayed still as her hand slowly came. Perhaps it will bite her if she teased it and she would be found dead. Would he care? Does he care about her wounds really or just revenge for the hut? Her hand got even closer. The spider first cringed but then accepted she was not trying to hurt him. It began to crawl on her hands and stopped on her wrist next to a fresh droplet of water. As it was about to appease her wish the droplet ran to the spider and froze it in place. Silly thoughts she would never let such a spider bite her. She rubbed her cheeks dry and placed the spider carefully in her palm. She would extract the milk from this spider and make a serum. She had learned how to while staying with Zenji. She stood and started towards the Hyuga's residence. As she was hopping rooftop to another. She happen to look over to a dark ally. She gasp as she saw the ghastly figure of a snow white wolf she had once known. It quickly disappeared in the shadows as she passed and she merely thought it was her hallucinating. Impossible that particular wolf can never be found here in the land of fire. Was it an omen of the past or future? (Wolves are often spiritual leaders that guide lost souls)


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The last day for training. The teams feel the pressure but the most pressure was from the national offense. Three ninjas from the village hidden in the cloud has been assassinated just after finishing their mission. They have just sent sentries to retrieve the bodies and find who ever did it. Konoha was forced to helped them search not to further offend them and loosen the suspects that their ninjas were the one who did it. First they sent for the two who where in the same room as the tree. The Uchiha brothers.

The were question individually. Ton had answered diligently and was dropped from suspicion. Ten was still in questioning. Ten sat in a dark room with the young Hokage and an ANBU from the cloud village.

"It was you who killed him wasn't it. Your brother was your alibi but for a blink instance he dropped his guard you attacked!" he said angrily.

"No I would never. They were obnoxious but I would not be pushed to kill them." Ten retaliated. The Hokage watched not saying a word. "Why are you so angry for?" he asked back.

"He was a comrade of my village and we do not leave them behind!" he said. What the op said touched him. He thought about what Kylee had said.

"Yes a comrade of the same village are cherished" the Hokage finally said. "Even though they might be personal they came from the same village and thus share a bond. That bond immediately empower other ninja from the same village to be trustworthy and precious. Some even call others from different village a comrade and can immediately call for assistance but they would never have that common bond." The Hokage was surely wise for his age. "Ten you can go now" Ten nodded and walked out. The ANBU watched him as he left. Outside was the team.

"So what they say?" asked Ton curiously. But all Ten could do is look at Kylee and feel guilty.

"That's enough!" Lee said. "Tonight is special I want all of you to change into a more formal clothes and meet me at the river." As they were about to leave Lee pulled Ton to the side and whispered something in his ear.

Kylee was silent walking out of the building. Ten could not hold it in anymore.

"Kylee I am sorry." He said She stopped and looked at him. "Your right...Zenji is a ...a..comrade and we should care about him. but its just he is strong and brother knows that he would not fall so easily." Ten saw the blank expression on Kylee's face and paused. Did he say something wrong. Then she smiled.

"I forgot to tell you that Zenji is okay and he is just wandering around. hehehe" she giggled. Ten smiled with some relief. "The thing is I wonder who did it." she said continuing to walk.

"I..did"he almost said.

"Because if when we find whoever that did it. it is our duty to punish them." Her tone became serious. "I don't think I can forgive the person that did it."

Ten stopped but he had to tell her or somebody.

"Kylee!" called Ton far behind them. When he caught up he blushed. "Kylee uh..after we meet Lee-sensei do you want to go to the festival with me?" Kylee smiled big and jumped with joy.

"I forgot about the festival was today." she said.

"Festival" Ten repeated.

"Yeah the 5th thought of making a festival before the exams started to help the people taking it relaxed but it was the 6th who actually made it a tradition." Kylee said taking Ton's arm. "Of course I would go with you Ton-kun" she said. The two walked off into town. Ten had forgotten what he was going to say.

Inside the Inn, Jumushi lie ill. He had accumulated a fever over night. Kanga constantly checking on him worried his life might slip away. Zenji sat peering out of the window. The festival had started but there were allot of ominous people around. Leak chunin and jonin constantly searching for some one. With his reputation he would be spotted and surely be blamed for the incident. Rumors of it had roared all around. Loud enough for a hint of it to slip into his knowledge. His cracked masked sitting slightly besides him almost staring at him.

Zenji walked the streets hoping to find out what was happening. It was a tradition celebration for Konoha to celebrate the probable last moments before the exams. As he walked down he noticed lots of surveillance around and became nervous. His ordering Hano to slay those men for his own purpose was childish. They now sent meant to find her and if they find him they will surely figure out his own shameful past. He would not risk it. He would have to cancel his job with the Hyuga's.

He met with Melric and Miyuki and explained. "My apologizes but I cannot continue this mission."

They were surprised to hear it. "Well you must have reasons beyond us but we have come to the last step of the plan." Melric pleaded.

"I cannot...things has gone astray here." he said

"You mean the assassination of the three ninjas" Melric cleverly put together.

"gasp...No Tell me you did not have anything to do with it" asked a worried Miyuki. Zenji did not answer.

"No Miyuki see he is not from our village and they would soon place the blame on him if they find him. Just to ease the cloud ninjas and Zenji would be a sacrifice to our replenished trust." Melric once again placed together. Zenji nodded along with the idea.

"Find then perhaps I will wait until next year or go to another village." Miyuki said disappointed.

During the Festival the teams relaxed and enjoyed the calm before the storm. Even the Hokage joined in. Shin from team 11 enjoyed the songs as he lay on the roof resting. Ikin sat besides him reading a scroll intently. Ayane was being friendly and flirted with the men who came by her way. She stopped as she saw the handsome Uchiha Ton and Kylee entered together. She waved to her former classmates in the academy. Kylee saw her and pulled Ton with her to show off.

"Well well Kylee it seems you bagged a good one huh" she said with a giggle. Kylee giggled along with her. "Perhaps I can steal him for just a dance?" Kylee suddenly became frustrated.

"Well if you admit you cannot find a man of your own then..." she countered. The two argued as Ton nervously laughed.

Miyuki made an appearance with Len. The strolled slowly down watching the others enjoy their time.

"Len-san you did not have to come." she said.

"No I did. I cannot let you come here without an escort. You are the main branch and shall retain the usurped title until you die or pass it on to a kin." he coldly answered. Miyuki could feel his deep anger with her.

"I did not usurp this title it was...I took it by chose." she said.

"Fool no one takes the title it is passed by blood and fate. Something that was always in your favor. You did not earn it." he said. They came to the end of the alley and started into a training ground. "Why have you lead me here?" asked Len.

Miyuki could not take it anymore. His words cut deep and she knows only one way to prove it to him." No I have not yet earned it but I will. You will see that I am chosen as it's rightful owner." she said getting into stance. Len smirked as he always wanted to show her what it really meant to be a strong Hyuga.

Zenji stood far from Konoha but gazed in it's direction. He calmly thought of ways to find out how to still complete the job and find out if they would really recognize him. It had been years and perhaps he has changed allot since then. The only reasonable thing he thought of was to reveal himself by something big. Then it hit him the chunin exam. He was stupid to cancel on Melric. He was too far to make it by tonight but he need it to make it before dawn. Zenji started back.

Miyuki and Len fought hard. Miyuki fell many times but she continue to get up and attack. When one thing would not work she would try something new and surprise him. Slowly he became impressed with her accomplishments. Len stops and lowered his form.

"Well you have improved" he said. walking away. Miyuki did not feel it was reasonable to follow and left the other way. The night went on and the ANBU searched and searched but came with nothing. When Jumushi had recovered and both left the room before they were ever questioned. They became interested with the chunin exam themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Chunin Exams.

Ton wakes ready and raring to go. He dresses quickly and eats his breakfast as he walks over to his morning day stretches zone. Kylee too woke in a giddy mood. The Festival was just what they needed for the day. Before she left she saw the journal just lying on her table top. She had a strange feeling to bring it along with her. Ten woke in sweat. A nightmare about Lee-sensei's training. He quickly got ready and met up with the others.

Zenji has not yet made it over. He races against the clock to the Hyugas residence. With great speed he hops roof tops. He saw only the servants making early runs for their masters and felt a tad relieved. He caught one of their attention and asked her to come over. She explained the Master has left with the team already. It seems Len has agreed to go in with them. With this news he raced to find them.

It was too late Miyuki and her team had already entered. Melric stood watch for a moment. He was proud that Miyuki has made Len agreed to his own accord. As he turned around Zenji appeared.

"It is too late Zenji they have entered." He said. Zenji said nothing. Melric was disappointed in him and did not want to stand in his presence anymore. Team 3 Made their way there. On the way they saw the other team walking along side them. Following the commoners to their grouping. Ton saw Ten was looking a little dull and thought to cheer him up.

"Hey Ten" Ten slowly turned his head. When he did Ton flicked his nose and laughed. Ten yelped then held his nose slightly red. "I'll race ya." Ton pointed to the entrance.

"I'll smoke ya bro" he said. They stopped then counted down.

"3,2,...1!" and off in a puff of smoke they entered. Kylee giggled at the brothers antics. The wind blew hard and Kylee caught a dark figure from the corner of her eye. It was Zenji standing befuddled by something. She was just happy to see him well.

'Zenji-kun" she called. He lifted his head seeing a happy Kylee.

"Hello Kylee-san" he said in the same tone he usually answer in.

"I saw your home are you okay do you know who did it?? what are you doing now??" she bombarded him with questions. Zenji saw that she was worried but he had no time to answer her. He needed a way in.

"Yes it burned. I don't know by who...I wanted to take the test but have no team so I am at a lost." he answered. She fidgeted with the scroll in her pack.

"Well im glad you are okay and I will help you find who ever did it..." Zenji thought she was done and started to walk. "I found your trap door full of scrolls!" she blurted. Holding the scroll out. Zenji stopped and turned instantly after hearing it. Zenji took it from her hands and saw it was recently rolled back up.

"You read it?" he asked frustrated.

"Not exactly...I...im sorry. but who is Zumiki Hano?" she asked. "I saw a passage and it mentioned a Zumiki Hano.who is she?"

"A ninja I recently got involved with...I treated her wounds and we became comrades. but at the moment..."he answered.

"She's dangerous Zenji she killed those three ninja from the cloud I know. Ten saw she was using a mist ninja jutsu. She marked the wall with "Revenge" in their blood for a warning. You should stay away from her." she was worried. Zenji was surprised she placed it together. It was funny though how one missing piece distorted her view. "Two other men are after her. They saw me take the scroll from the ground Zenji" she said.

"Did they wear mask like the ANBU ops?" he asked.

"Yes" she said "They travel with a white wolf and I barely escaped them when we met. They said that they were after her." That was all Zenji needed to hear. He raced back to the grounds that once held his home. Kylee did not follow. She remembered Lee sensei's words. "He has problems of his own. Know your place..."

The dirt around the area was not disturb much. They had not dug anything up, but they might be waiting here. Zenji cautiously approached his trap door. He return the scroll to it's rightful place and used a strong jutsu to cover and seal the trap door. The Earth moved to cover the door like sand but instantly harden as Zenji made two more hand signs. When he opened his eyes they surrounded him. Why did they not attack?

"Why are you hear?" Zenji asked irritated that he has to hold back. Zanji stepped forward and removed his mask.

"I am hear to make a deal" he said.

"A deal?"

"this is more like a recruitment." said Jumushi advancing. Zanji had a serious expression on his face. Jumushi then chuckled.


	18. Chunin Exams 1

Chunin Exams

I have let you meet the characters of this story. If you had paid attention you would know who to pay attention to and how they all are connected. So far Team 3 Uchiha Ten, Uchiha Ton, and Sakura Kylee, has met with A stray medical ninja named Zenji. His relationship has not made much of a impact but that's because that's not his relation with the team.

Uchiha Ten has achieved what not much ninja's has. Though most was the help of his bloodline he does have his own skill. He works hard but not to try and become the best but to be known to his brother's eyes. As of now begins to feel guilty about achieving so much and being the envy of his brother but also when he attacked Zumiki Hano and burnt Zenji's hut down. His hut that was filled with scrolls he studied and it was thought that it was very precious to him.

Uchiha Ton had not done much but sulk about his own brother. He has tried to be happy for him but he just cannot. His superiority over him haunts him and Ton will never accept that his little brother surpase him so h too works extremely hard. His second drive is also to protect Kylee his team mate and love interest. I haven'y give him much to do hehe.

Sakura Kylee has achieve nothing of use yet but she will. I admit I do not write good roles for women but its because I cannot think like them and try to offend any female readers. So far she has discovered that Zumiki Hano a mist ninja has some relation with Zenji and that Two ANBU ops are chasing after her and might cause Zenji trouble.

Team Miyuki consist of Hyuga Miyuki, Hyuga Len, Hyuga Saya but the two other Hyuga's are fake. Len is real but Zenji has taken his place Saya is Hano. They were hired by Melric, Miyuki's father, too help her achieve her goal. Recently her brother who she holds dear has died. Now she feels obligated to pick up the 1st branch duties for her brother. She found Zenji only to express sincerity for saving her brother and that's how their relationship starts. They have grown but Zenji is a very distant man.

Hyuga Saya-Zumiki Hano a mist ninja that found Zenji early in the first chapter or prelude. She had fallen into a deep depression where Zenji rescued her from. She then was exiled and excepted as a Comrade of Zenji and now is regretting it. Recently she tried to make a move but he rejected her. He would never think of anyone more then a comrade and that she was but she wanted it to be more. With that he offered her a choice to remand a comrade never to become in deep relation she wants or to leave and may never cross path.

Team 11 Naru Shin, Abarou Ikin, Asuna Ayane. They have not met Zenji yet but I have just barely introduced them.

Jumushi the beast of the snow and Zagesuki Zanji the supposed ANBU ops that are searching for Hano. Their objective after that is unclear.

It was finally the day they've all been waiting for but other things had distracted them. The two brothers enters into the hallways as Kylee catches up to them. The hallway led to one brown door. When they approached it Lee appeared in a puff of smoke. He was happy to see them all.

"Please my students be careful and remember the Konoha code. With in the fire burns a passion that drives us to be strong." He said opening the door for them. To the group it mean't something different. For Kylee Love. Ton Strength. Ten was Family. The group became excited and entered.

To there surprised there were many ninjas seeted for the exams. They anxious wait for it to start. They scan the room for familiar faces. They saw few that had came at the same time as they did and others from the academy.

"Ten" a voice called Ten turned to see who it was. From the crowd of ninjas Ikin appeared. He wore a heavy jacket with his hood up. The shade from the hood covered his face but they were able to see his eyes.

"Ikin-san" Ten replied with a fake smile. Behind Ikin appeared Ayane and Shin. They each greeted each other with a friendly compassion. In their minds though they knew that they might have to go against each other in the upcoming exams.

Kylee knew by this she would not want to give this up. The faces here were friendly and they had accepted her. Also she had found friends, good friends.

The room was huge fitting almost a hundred ninjas. All of them cramped together an whisper to their comrades being careful not to reveal anything about them. On the opposite end of the crowd sat Jumushi, Zagesuki Zanji and Zenji. Their mask removed from their faces. Kanga lays near Zagesuki's feet watching Zenji intently.

Suddenly the proctor appeared. He has aged greatly but not much had changed. He had watched the group before entering trying to decide on what test he would give them.

"I am Ibiki and your first Proctor for the Chunin Exams and it will start now." he said loudly. The whole room watched him as he turned back and walked into the hallway. The ninjas started slowly to move inside. There were too many this year so they had two separate rooms. Zenji and his new group went to one room with team 11 while Team 3 and Miyuki's team went in another. Thought they were in separate rooms the rules were the same.

They entered the large, empty room. The floors had a strange pattern. They were perfectly square all around. Each on fitting one ninja. They were instructed as they entered to pick a square and not leave it. In each square was one scroll.

"As you see this will be a test of decoding. A ninja must be able to decipher a scroll to read the secret message inside. When you think you are finished then you must repeat the message aloud." He said. That invoked questions in most of the ninjas.

"Please proctor wouldn't that tell the others what the answers are?" one ninja asked.

"No all scrolls have different meanings. Now here are the rules. Contact with outsiders of your square will cost you a point. A ninja cannot trust stray ninjas to help them read a scroll and risk giving them a secret. There are thirty points that your team shares." He said. "I understand that deciphering are meant mainly for chunins and jounins so we allow your team to ask for hints but at a cost. Simply mark the scroll with some ink or liquid and it will give you the hints. Lastly two out of three must pass or none will pass. You came as a Team and you pass as a team." This surprised the room. "Now begin!" he said.

Everyone quickly began to read the scroll. Few could not open them because of seals. Ten looked at his scroll and had a bad feeling about it. The seal opened too easily. When he unrolled the scroll to read what was inside there was a story. It made no sense to him. It gave no name but hints to his identity. He could not figure if he was to try and find his name or was their something else. He was tempted to get a hint.

A voice rung out "The wind follows east until it reaches The land of water" said Hano. She was still disguised in the Hyuga form. The proctor was surprised as she answered so quickly She tossed the scroll to him and he nodded her to leave. The room filled with a silent chatter to watch out for that one. Miyuki especially questioned her skills as a ninja. So far she knew nothing of her. Len sat quietly enjoying the little story the scroll provided. When the proctor looked inside the scroll had no marks of her using a hint it was a perfect score.

The hours pass and few had passed and many had failed along with their team. The tension grew higher for them to pass. The proctor stood ever vigilant watching all the students. Kylee read her scroll many times and had not yet used any hints. She understood most of what it said but still she was unsure. Ton had trouble with the seal. His scroll lay unopened. He sits trying to think of a way to open it. The seal of five beast he figured. He did five hand seal and focused to dispelled it. Dog, Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, and Rat.

Ten was not having it so easy. He had used only two hints and it led him to believe that he was to name something. No matter how hard he tried he could not figure it out. Then Kylee finished hers. She repeated the answer and the Proctor smiled.

"Two points off but correct" he said. Kylee still was relieved. She gave him the scroll and left. The Proctor saw all the befuddled people and thought now to mention the last rule. "Genins listen up. If you cannot read your scroll then you can trade it in for a oral message. I warn you now that those who take it will risk ruining those in the teams. Even if they had already passed the first test. If you fail it your team goes with you but if you take it you will pass." The new rule was tempting for Ten. His scroll was to hard for him but could he risk it. Kylee had already gone and pass it and if he takes it then he risk the team for an even harder one.

The proctor's voice rung in his head as he thought. As he heard it again and again something he said did not sound right to him. One of the first rule of being a ninja was to see through deception. Could this be one too?

The room began to empty fast. Most of the ninjas chose not to finish and left. Ton had just figured his and was about to hand it in when he looked a head of him and saw Ten having some trouble. He smiled thinking he finished first and was better then him and began to give his answer.

"In the shadows, lie about hidden ambushes means hide until they come" he said arrogantly to the Proctor. Ten began to have his moral boosted. If he pass then the team gets to move on anyway. The Proctor smiled.

"seven points off you don't pass." He said.

"What?"

"Think of why I gave you thirty points because the team shares all their points. Ten each. You must score a five or higher to move on." Said the Proctor. "Now it depends on your last team mate" the proctor slowly turned to Ten. Ten trembled with all the pressure. It looks as though he had no chose but to take the last rule.

The Proctor saw the little people still taking the test. Time was up for them. As Ten was going to hand in the test the proctor began to speak again.

"Times up you ninjas now you must take the last test if you and your team ever hope to pass. This will be it. This is it _With in the fire burns a passion that drives us to be strong_" The Konoha quote Ten thought. He looked around and saw the rest of the ninjas here were all from other places and would never know but he did. It was a trick question. The passion is the drive for each ninja and for each ninja it was different. Did he want his passion or the Hokages or…

Ten had hurt himself thinking about it. It was impossible to determine who he was talking about and what he said before troubled him. _You will pass_. He gave an emphasis on the you that made Ten think. Then what he first said made it clear.

"We came as a team and we'll pass as a team." He muttered. When the rest of the ninjas left and Ten was the only one he answered. "Ibiki-sensei it was a trick isn't it. The impossible question and the rule was all a rogue." Ibiki smiled.

"Correct" he said.

The other room was quiet. It was empty except for Jumushi handing the scroll to the Proctor inside. He did not repeat anything or say anything. The proctor then was about to give him the last question when he answered.

"You were going to ask me the Konoha moto eh? Well this is all a trick anyway right." Jumushi said staring deep into the proctor's eyes. The proctor felt something strange about him. His gaze that read her thoughts and answered the question with ease. This genin was a strange one.


End file.
